Too far to reach
by Melahel
Summary: Hors d'atteinte en français...Une nouvelle traduction: une histoire belle et cruelle comme devrait l'être toute histoire d'amour... UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**To far to reach**

_Voici une nouvelle trad' que je propose avec des domaines très différents : primo elle met en scène le mignon petit couple que forme le bô et grincheux Yuki Eiri, fameux romancier, et le super énergétique et trop craquant Shindou Shuichi, chanteur de BadLuck ; secundo, elle sera un peu angst pas dans le genre de Te Amo mais pas loin alors j'espère que ça vous plaira…_

_En attendant enjoy et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton sur la gauche quand vous aurez fini

* * *

_

**_Disclaimer_** : malheureusement le bô Yuki Eiri n'est pas à moi et le craquant Shindou Shuichi-kun non plus.

**_Auteur_** : Suzu-chan

**_Traducteur_** : Melahel

**Rating** : **M**

_Italique__Penser_**…. Gras : Parler

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant de bruit ?_

Cette pensée, bien entendue, ne pouvait venir que d'un désabusé mais très célèbre romancier.

Yuki Eiri laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré alors qu'il faisait glisser ses lunettes sur nez. Il faisait bien trop chaud et il y avait trop de bruit dans les rues de Tokyo. Il n'était sorti que pour rencontrer sa publiciste pour son nouveau roman. Il pensait que c'était une nullité, mais elle avait paru survoltée.

_Cela ne faisait que montrer à quel point les gens étaient stupides_, pensa-t-il. Il sortit ses clés de voiture de sa poche. _Tu leur files un truc complètement merdique et ils en font toute une montagne si tu es suffisamment connu_.

Il secoua la tête et monta dans sa voiture. Non qu'il soit pressé de rentrer chez lui, mais il désirait retrouver un peu de paix et de calme.

Là encore, s'il rentrait à la maison, il ne pourrait pas obtenir ce calme et cette tranquillité. Et tout cela à cause d'un certain chanteur aux cheveux roses qui logeait chez lui, et qui se trouvait être aussi son amant. Shindou Shuichi, le chanteur de ce groupe si populaire, BadLuck.

Malheureusement, il était l'être le plus exaspérant de ce monde. Un peu comme Yuki lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Il démarra la voiture et se joignit à la circulation. Shuichi allait probablement rester agaçant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Cela n'ennuyait plus vraiment Yuki à présent. Bien sûr, cela l'irritait au début de leur relation. Mais, au fil du temps, il s'était habitué à la stupidité de son amant. De temps en temps, il abandonnait sa façade de glace et traitait Shuichi avec attention, montrant qu'il tenait à lui.

Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge et alluma une cigarette. Tenait-il réellement au chanteur ? Non pas vraiment. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'en foutait totalement non plus. Il tenait à lui, un petit peu. Mais il n'était pas prêt de le faire savoir à Shuichi.

_Pas que cela importe vraiment_, pensa-t-il. _C'est si facile pour lui d'afficher les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour moi. Je suis sûr qu'il a compris que si je ne tenais pas à lui, je l'aurais fait prendre la porte il y a longtemps. Ma foi, il peut également penser que je ne tiens pas du tout à lui, mais cela ne me dérange pas vraiment_.

Toutefois, tout au fond de lui, Yuki savait que cela le dérangeait. Cette gentille partie de lui qu'il avait enfermé tout au fond de lui savait que ses sentiments pour Shuichi, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi puissants que ceux qu'éprouvaient Shuichi pour lui, étaient forts. Mais sa froide arrogance lui refusait la possibilité de les exprimer. Bien entendu, cette même arrogance l'empêchait d'avoir des regrets la plupart du temps.

Yuki grogna de frustration et alluma la radio, augmentant le son. Il avait besoin de se distraire. N'importe quoi qui l'empêcherait de penser.

A l'insu de Yuki, une voiture garée attendait qu'il passe. Quand il la dépassa, le conducteur démarra sa voiture et le suivit lentement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps aux studios NG… 

**Encore ?** Se lamenta Fujisaki Suguru, pianiste de BadLuck**. Ca veut dire quoi tu n'as pas d'inspiration ?**

Shuichi grogna, affalé comme il l'était sur la table. Des papiers froissés jonchaient le sol.

**Si nous n'avons pas de nouveau single, nous devrons repousser la sortie !** Gémit Sakano. Le producteur de BadLuck était au bord de la crise cardiaque. **Et si nous repoussons la sortie, le Chef va s'inquiéter ! Et si le Chef s'inquiète, alors des choses terribles vont arriver !** Il se mit à courir en rond dans la pièce, hurlant comme s'ils étaient en danger.

Nakano Hiroshi, le guitariste de BadLuck, se frotta la nuque. **Je ne pense pas que cela soit aussi dramat…**

**Assez !** Hurla K, le dangereux manager américain et fou de BadLuck. Il sortit un M16 armé et le maintient contre la tempe de Shuichi. **Ecris une chanson tout de suite ou je te descends !**

Shuichi réagit à peine à la menace, et marmonna dans sa barbe.

Hiro le contempla. **Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Shuichi grogna à nouveau. **C'est juste que je suis complètement vidé.**

**Comment ne Peux-tu pas avoir d'Inspiration ?** Cingla Suguru. **NOTRE DERNIER ALBUM EST SORTI IL Y A DE CELA SIX MOIS !**

K poussa la tête de Shuichi avec son M16. **Bouge tes fesses et écris !**

Hiro se passa à nouveau la main dans les cheveux. Suguru et K criaient tous les deux après un Shuichi totalement abattu alors que Sakano continuait à courir comme un idiot. **Peut-être devrions nous parler à Yuki ?**

A la mention du romancier au cœur de glace, Shuichi se leva brusquement. **NON ! Je vais bien, alors nous n'avons pas besoin de parler à Yuki !**

**Fait-il encore l'idiot !** Demanda K, changeant soudain d'équipement. Son M16 fut remplacé magiquement par une arme beaucoup plus grosse**. Il semblerait que je doive avoir une petite conversation avec lui !**

**Non non non non non ! Tout va bien ! Est-ce que je ne peux pas manquer tout simplement d'inspiration !**

Sakano arrêta de s'agiter. **Tu veux dire que tu n'as vraiment pas d'inspiration cette fois-ci ?**

**Bien sûr ! Vous pensez que je mentirais ?**

Hiro frappa Shuichi de son coude sur la tête. **Oui, tu le ferais**.

**Héééééééééé !

* * *

**

Le portable de Yuki sonna alors qu'il se garait.

Il soupira bruyamment et le sortit de sa poche. **Ouais ?** Il pensait que c'était Shuichi.

**C'est moi, Eiri-chan**, lui répondit une voix animée à l'autre bout du fil. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Seguchi Toma, son beau-frère et le patron de Shuichi. **Je pensais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.**

Yuki soupira à nouveau. **Et bien ?**

**Et bien quoi ?**

**Est-ce Mika qui t'a demandé de le faire ?**

**A vrai dire, non. Ne puis-je me soucier de mon beau-frère?**

**Fais ce que tu veux. Tant que tu ne commences pas me dorloter. Je SUIS un adulte, mais vous semblez tous deux l'oublier.**

Toma se mit à rire. **Nous nous faisons du soucis tous les deux. Ce qui me fait penser, comment va Shindou-san ?**

_Pas ça encore_, pensa Yuki. **Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas toi-même ?**

Il y eut un long silence**. Eiri-san, je ne tente pas de diriger ta vie mais…**

**Au revoir**, le coupa Yuki, raccrochant son téléphone. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle leçon de morale sur sa relation avec Shuichi. Personne d'autre que lui ne devait décider de la manière dont il traitait ses affaires. Ni son beau-frère, ni sa sœur.

Il tenait le portable dans sa main quand il ouvrit la porte de sa voiture. Il n'était qu'en début d'après-midi, mais il ne voulait qu'une chose, s'enfermer dans son appartement.

_Je veux pouvoir profiter d'autant de tranquillité que possible avant que Shuichi ne rentre_, pensa-t-il. Il sortit de sa voiture. _Je ne pense pas que je_ …

Il ne put jamais aller jusqu'au bout de cette pensée. Yuki ne reçut aucun avertissement. Tout ce dont il eut conscience, ce fut fort mouvement d'air puis le bruit d'un objet dur qu'on abattait sur son crâne. Il tomba sur le sol, son portable échappant de sa main.

**Il semble que j'ai enfin ton attention, n'est-ce pas Eiri ?** Déclara une femme au-dessus de lui. Il basculait dans l'inconscience mais se sentait étrangement calme. Sa vision commençait à se brouiller.

Son portable sonna alors.

Yuki tenta inconsciemment de s'en saisir, essayant d'oublier l'affreuse douleur qui engourdissait son esprit. Mais une autre main s'en saisit.

**Je ne peux te permettre d'appeler à l'aide si vite**. Elle lança le téléphone contre le sol de toutes ses forces. Il s'y éclata.

Yuki sentit les ténèbres l'engouffrer alors qu'il entendit une voix froide lui dire. **Mettons-nous en route…

* * *

**

K raccrocha son téléphone. _Bon sang, il ne répond pas_…

Shuichi s'assit sur le sol. Un étrange pressentiment se fit jour en lui, le rendant nerveux. **Je peux rentrer plus tôt ?**

**Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi ! **Cria Sakano. **Tu dois écrire la nouvelle chanson !**

**Nous ne te laisserons pas partir tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait !** Ajouta Suguru.

Shuichi se frotta les bras. **J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…**

Hiro s'assit à ses côtés. **Un mauvais pressentiment ?**

**Ouais… comme si quelque chose arrivait à Yuki.**

Hiro jeta un regard aux personnes frustrées qui les entouraient. **Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.**

Shuichi acquiesça lentement, mais cette étrange sensation ne le quittait pas.

_Pourquoi ce sentiment_ ? Se demanda-t-il. _Je m'inquiète toujours pour Yuki, mais là c'est différent. C'est comme si je savais que quelque chose de grave lui arrivait. Enfin, je ne peux pas non m'échapper aussi facilement d'ici. Espérons juste que je me sois trompé.

* * *

_

**Debout, debout.**

Yuki s'éveillait à peine, mais il reprit soudainement conscience quand un seau d'eau glacé lui fut jeté dessus. Il cligna légèrement des yeux, ceux-ci aveuglés par l'eau et la lumière.

Ils s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il était dans son appartement !

**Cela n'a pas été facile de traîner ici**, dit une voix de femme. **Mais, j'ai eu pas mal d'entraînement. **

Il était couché sur le sol, ses mains attachées derrière son dos. Il faisait face au canapé, quand une paire de jambes fines sur des hauts talons entra dans son champ de vision. La femme s'assit sur son canapé et il put la voir.

Ses cheveux étaient noires, et ses yeux d'un marron clair. Malgré une silhouette parfaite, son visage était gras et sa bouche trop grande.

**Maintenant, tu me reconnais, Eiri** ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda un long moment avant qu'une simple question échappe de ses lèvres.

**Qui êtes-vous ?**

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**To far to reach**

**_Disclaimer_** : malheureusement le bô Yuki Eiri n'est pas à moi et le craquant Shindou Shuichi-kun non plus.

**_Auteur_** : Suzu-chan

**_Traducteur_** : Melahel

**Rating** : **M**

_Italique__Penser_**…. Gras : Parler

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 2**_

**Je dois y aller**, déclara Shuichi en se levant.

Sakano et K attrapèrent chacun une épaule et le forcèrent à se rasseoir. **Tu ne partiras pas tant que tu n'auras pas écrit une chanson !**

Shuichi se débattit**. Yuki a besoin d'aide ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !**

**Rien ne va lui arriver !** Le rembarra Suguru. **Maintenant, écris cette foutue chanson !**

**Mais, je…**

**Et si il commence à l'écrire**, intervient Hiro, **alors on le laissera partir ?**

K laissa Shuichi aller. **Excellente idée ! Maintenant, au boulot !**

Shuichi eut un sourire de remerciement pour Hiro avant de s'emparer du stylo. Arrivé à ce point là, ils ne soucieraient guère de ce qu'il écrirait, tant qu'il écrivait quelque chose.

_Yuki, j'arrive_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il commençait à écrire. _J'espère que tout va bien, mais j'arrive quand même !

* * *

_

La femme tremblait de rage. **Qui je suis ? Tu sais très bien qui je suis !**

Yuki la regarda, sans comprendre.

C'est moi ! Mayumi ! Je suis sortie avec toi il y a quatre ans de cela, enfoiré !

Yuki réfléchit un instant avant qu'elle ne lui revienne en mémoire. **Ah, ouais. Je ne suis sortie avec toi que parce que tu étais douée au lit. Toujours aussi laide, sinon.**

Mayumi le frappa de son poing dans le visage. Cela lui coupa l'intérieure de la joue et du sang emplit sa bouche.

**Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es autant en colère**, poursuivit Yuki, crachant son sang. Il tomba sur le sol et Yuki se maudit pour cela. **Tu n'es sortie avec moi que pour avoir un rôle dans un soap opera. **

**Deux ans et demi**, maugréa Mayumi en se levant. Elle commença à aller et venir dans la pièce. **J'ai tout donné pour ce rôle. Je n'étais pas la plus belle des femmes, mais j'étais une bien meilleure actrice que ces putes blondes avec des meilleurs rôles que le mien. Deux ans et demi ! J'ai mis toute ma vie dedans ! Et tu sais ce qui s'est passé !**

**Je m'en fous, **dit Yuki et il le regretta tout de suite.

Mayumi prit une chose qui était près d'elle et la leva. C'était un club de golf, et Yuki ne douta pas un seul instant qu'il fut l'objet qu'elle utilisa pour l'assommer. Elle le brandit de toutes ses forces et l'en frappa dans la poitrine. Yuki ne put empêcher une grimace quand trois de ses côtes se brisèrent.

**J'ai été virée ! Mon rôle, une mère célibataire, a été ôté du script ! Mon personnage a été tué pour faire de la place** **à une autre pute blonde avec de gros seins mais sans cerveau ! **

Yuki cracha du sang, luttant pour respirer. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la provoquer, mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir avec ça ?

Mayumi le frappa à nouveau dans les côtes. **Ils l'ont vue ! Cette interview que tu as faite six mois plutôt ! Lorsque tu as dit que je n'étais pas une bonne actrice ! C'est ton influence qui m'a faite renvoyée !**

Yuki ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il continua à parler. Il savait bien intérieurement qu'il s'agissant d'un mécanisme d'autodéfense pour ne pas montrer sa peur. **J'en doute. Arrête de perdre ton temps avec moi et va te venger d'eux si tu le souhaites. Je ne leur ai pas dit de te virer, alors ce n'est pas ma faute.**

Mayumi leva le club de golf à nouveau. **Ta gueule ! Tu l'avais prévu alors n'essaie pas de te défiler !**

Yuki grimaça quand un autre coup lui fut asséné.

* * *

**Fini** ! Cria Shuichi, levant le bout de papier dans les airs.

**Ok, tu peux partir**, lui dit K.

**Merci ! Salut tout le monde !** Et Shuichi partit.

Sakano attrapa le papier qui volait dans les airs. Il commença à lire, puis se mit à gémir. **C'est juste des ratures ! Il n'a rien écrit !**

Suguru se passa la main dans les cheveux. **J'en ai vraiment marre…**

K sortit un fusil armé. **C'est la saison de la chasse !**

Hiro secoua la tête. Il savait que Shuichi s'inquiétait pour Yuki. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent qu'il écrive n'importe quoi et le fasse passer pour une chanson.

_Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas,_ pensa-t-il. _Enfin, quoique ce soit, Shuichi tentera d'y remédier, même si Yuki va probablement tenter de l'en empêcher._

Shuichi courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers l'appartement de Yuki. _Tiens bon, Yuki ! J'arrive !

* * *

_

**Je ne peux même pas avoir un autre rôle !** S'énerva Mayumi. **J'ai passé castings sur castings mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient rien pour moi !**

Yuki essaya de la foudroyer du regard malgré son œil poché**. Ce n'est pas ma faute. L'opinion d'un écrivain n'a guère d'influence sur la télévision et les films. Tu hallucines complètement.**

**Arrête d'agir avec arrogance et hauteur, enfoiré !** Elle leva le club à nouveau. **Je suis sûre de ce que je dis ! Ma carrière est finie, et ce n'est certainement pas ma faute !** Elle la baissa brutalement et en frappa Yuki à la tête avec violence. Yuki tomba sur le sol, mais elle n'en avait pas fini. Elle continua à le frapper à la tête encore et encore. **Tu m'as détruite ! Alors je vais m'assurer de ce que tu ne puisses plus jamais écrire !** Et elle continua à le frapper sur la tête.

Yuki resta allongé là, noyé dans sa douleur. Celle-ci était devenue insupportable. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais il se sentait étrangement calme. Une fois de plus, cela arrivait rarement qu'il soit paniqué.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'un regret, cependant. A cause de sa propre arrogance, il n'avait jamais pu avouer à son idiot ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. A présent, il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire.

Elle arrêta de frapper sa tête, mais la douleur était toujours là. Avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, il ne parvint à murmurer un seul nom.

**Shu…ichi…

* * *

**

Shuichi s'arrêta net. Un horrible froid s'était emparé de son corps.

_Quelque chose était arrivée, _réalisa-t-il._ Une chose de pire que ce que je croyais !_

Il commença à courir plus vite, plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru. Il pouvait sentir que Yuki avait besoin d'aide.

**Tiens bon, Yuki !** Laissa-t-il échapper entre ses dents serrées. **Je suis presque arrivé !**

Après avoir couru pendant près de cinq minutes, il vit enfin l'appartement de Yuki, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il devait voir Yuki. Il devait s'assurer que tout allait bien…

Alors qu'il parvenait à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, il entra en collision avec quelqu'un. La force de l'impact les fit tomber tous les deux.

**Je… Je suis désolé !** Souffla Shuichi, sautant sur ses pieds et aidant la jeune femme à se relever. **Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.**

La femme se força à sourire. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et paraissait jolie, mais son visage était trop épais. Ce n'est pas un problème. J'étais assez pressée moi-même.

Shuichi acquiesça et recommença à courir. **Bon, je dois y aller !**

Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne vit pas le sourire moqueur qui se dessina sur le visage de la femme avant qu'elle ne parte.

L'ascenseur prenait trop de temps alors il se précipita vers les escaliers en courant. La peur l'étreignait, il approchait la panique. Après cinq minutes, il atteignit enfin l'étage où se situait l'appartement de Yuki. Il était hors d'haleine et près de s'évanouir, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il se précipita sur la porte d'entrée et tourna la poignée. Il fut surpris de la trouver ouverte.

Il poussa la porte et bondit à l'intérieur. **Yuki** ?

Une odeur cuivrée envahit ses sens et la terreur l'envahit. Il savait que c'était l'odeur du sang, mais il ne voyait rien. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir total.

**Yuki ?** Appela-t-il à nouveau, cherchant de ses mains l'interrupteur. Elles le trouvèrent et il l'alluma. La lumière envahit la pièce, l'aveuglant presque. Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce. Ce qu'il découvrit le fit hurler.

Yuki était allongé sur le sol, sans bouger. Ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dis. Du sang recouvrait son visage, maculant ses cheveux. Une mare de sang restait près de son visage.

Shuichi se précipita à ses côtés, des larmes roulant sur son visage. Il avait presque peur de le toucher. Mais ses mains se dirigèrent vers son cou, tentant de sentir son pouls. Il était faible, mais présent.

**Tiens bon, Yuki !** Réussit-t-il à dire. Il déchira son T-shirt, appliquant les morceaux sur ses blessures à la tête. Son autre main chercha son portable et il appela les urgences**. Allo ? Envoyez une ambulance ici et tout de suite ! Je suis rentrée chez moi et ai trouvé mon a… J'ai trouvé mon colocataire sur le sol ! Il est blessé à la tête et est inconscient !**

**Calmez-vous !** Lui dit l'opératrice. **Restez à ses côtés. Donnez moi votre adresse et une ambulance arrivera rapidement.**

Shuichi donna l'adresse à l'opératrice et raccrocha. Il continua à pressurer sur les blessures de Yuki.

**Tiens bon**, lui dit-il, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. **Les secours arrivent**.

L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Shuichi les regarda déposer Yuki sur un brancard. Jamais dans sa vie ne s'était-il senti aussi inutile.

**Etes-vous un parent ?** demanda l'un des ambulanciers.

**Je suis son colocataire**, répondit Shuichi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne leur disait pas qu'il était l'amant de Yuki.

Connaissez-vous des membres de sa famille que nous pourrions contacter ?

**Je… je vais les appeler maintenant**, dit Shuichi, sortant son téléphone. Il suivit les ambulanciers alors qu'ils quittaient l'appartement. Il ne connaissait ni le numéro de Toma, ni celui de Mika. Il ne connaissait le numéro que d'un seul membre de la famille de Yuki et il était heureux que ce dernier soit présent à Tokyo.

**Tatsuha-san, tu ne vas pas croire ce qui vient d'arriver !**

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**To far to reach**

**_Disclaimer_** : malheureusement le bô Yuki Eiri n'est pas à moi et le craquant Shindou Shuichi-kun non plus.

**_Auteur_** : Suzu-chan

**_Traducteur_** : Melahel

**Rating** : **M**

_Italique__Penser_**…. Gras : Parler

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 3**_

Shuichi put enfin s'asseoir. Pendant la dernière demi-heure, la police l'avait interrogé. Il savait qu'il était suspect, mais ses amis pouvaient assurer qu'il était au studio au moment où Yuki avait été attaqué.

Il s'assit dans la salle d'attente, à côté de Tatsuha. Une fois que Tatsuha avait été informé de ce qui était arrivé à Yuki, il avait prévenu Toma et Mika. A présent, ils étaient tous réunis, attendant de voir si Yuki s'en sortirait vivant.

Le regard que Toma lui avait jeté quand il est arrivé en compagnie de Mika était gravé dans son esprit. Il paraissait si en colère, et il l'avait été encore plus en voyant le sang de Yuki sur ses mains.

Shuichi se nettoya les mains avec le chiffon que lui avait donné une infirmière. Le sang avait séché sur ses mains, rendant encore plus difficile sa tâche.

**C'est de ta faute.**

**Hé** ? Shuichi releva la tête brusquement et il regarda Toma, choqué**. Ma faute** ?

Toma le foudroyait du regard, malgré ses yeux bouffis. Shuichi comprit qu'il avait pleuré. Ainsi que Tatsuha. Mika avait réussi à se contenir.

**C'est ta faute**, répéta Toma. **Si tu n'avais pas été en retard, tu aurais pu voir la personne qui a fait cela.**

Ces mots déchirèrent le cœur de Shuichi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Tatsuha bondit de son siège. **Ce n'est pas la faute de Shuichi ! Il n'est pas le gardien de Yuki ! Et alors, même s'il était en retard ! Il se tue à la tâche dans ta maison de production ! Comment peux-tu t'asseoir ici et le blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé !**

**C'est facile**, répondit Toma. **L'assaillant de Eiri-san était sans doute quelqu'un qui n'approuvait pas leur relation. Alors, c'est la faute de Shindou-san**.

**S'il vous plait, arrêtez**, demanda Mika. **Ce n'est pas le moment de jeter le blâme sur quelqu'un ! Nous devrions être reconnaissants à Shindou-kun de lui avoir sauvé la vie !**

**Elle a raison !** Ajouta fortement Tatsuha.

Toma soupira**. Je ne fais qu'établir les faits.**

Shuichi était sur le point de parler quand un docteur vint à leur rencontre. **La famille de Uesugi Eiri ?**

Tout le monde se leva. Mika était sur le point de parler, mais Toma la coupa. **Je suis son beau-frère. Voici sa sœur, et son frère.**

Le médecin regarda Shuichi. **Etes-vous un membre de la famille ? Sinon, vous devrez quitter la pièce.**

Avant que Toma ne puisse intervenir, Tatsuha se leva. **C'est notre cousin !**

**Très bien, pardonnez ma froideur, **s'excusa le médecin auprès de Shuichi. Toma foudroya Tatsuha du regard derrière le médecin.

**Comment va Eiri ?** S'enquit Mika. **Il va se remettre, n'est ce pas ?**

Le médecin s'éclaircit la gorge. **Son état s'est stabilisé. Il a des côtes cassées, ainsi que la mâchoire, mais rien de sérieux. Ses plus graves blessures sont celles qui ont été portées à sa tête. Sa boite crânienne est fêlée et il y a une distorsion dans l'encéphalogramme. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que nous le pensions, mais cela reste sérieux. Et…**

**Et quoi ?** Demanda Mika.

**Il est dans un coma léger. Il devrait en sortir dans une semaine ou deux.**

Shuichi ne pouvait pas en entendre davantage. Apprendre le détail de ses blessures était éprouvant. Mais savoir qu'il était dans le coma, son esprit était figé par le choc.

_Coma… coma. Des blessures à la tête pouvaient entraîner un coma. Souvent, les personnes ne se réveillaient pas et les familles devaient alors couper la respiration artificielle. Parfois, ils se réveillaient mais cela restait des cas rares._

Shuichi retourna s'asseoir. _Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver à Yuki ? Il était certainement le plus grand imbécile que Shuichi ait jamais connu, mais Yuki n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela._

On tira légèrement sur son bras, et Shuichi leva les yeux. Tatsuha se tenait debout devant lui. De nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues. **Ils nous autorisent à visiter Aniki** (ndlA : grand frère).

Shuichi laissa Tatsuha le mettre debout, ne sachant pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Ils suivirent tous deux Toma et Mika dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Une part de Shuichi ne voulait pas voir Yuki, mais la meilleure moitié savait qu'il irait mieux après l'avoir vu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la fenêtre. **Vous pourrez entrer dans la pièce dans les prochains jours, les informa le médecin. Pour l'instant, c'est le seul moyen que vous ayez de le voir.**

Shuichi regarda au travers la vitre, les yeux fixés sur la forme immobile sur le lit. Yuki…

Il y avait un épais bandage drapé autour de la tête de Yuki et qui couvrait également son menton. Il paraissait si vulnérable, Shuichi ne pouvait que souhaiter outrepasser la réalité et le tirer de ce coma. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Mika toucha la vitre de ses doigts. **Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir voir un jour Eiri dans un aussi terrible état.**

**Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'il se rétablisse**, dit Toma, une larme roulant sur sa joue**. Pendant ce temps, je vais prévenir votre père. Je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment en très bon terme avec Eiri-san, mais je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir ce qui est arrivé à son fils.**

**Je l'appellerai dès que nous rentrerons.**

Tatsuha avala difficilement. **Aniki va s'en sortir. Je sais qu'il le fera. Il est trop têtu pour mourir de cette façon.**

Shuichi posa son front contre la vitre, de nouvelles larmes aux yeux.

_Seigneur, je ne prie pas souvent mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. S'il vous plaît, veillez sur Yuki. Préservez sa vie, ne le laissez pas nous quitter. Il n'est pas vraiment le meilleur homme en ce monde, mais je l'aime. S'il vous plaît, aidez-le…

* * *

_

**Tu es sérieux !** S'enquit Hiro.

Shuichi acquiesça. **Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison parce que la police est encore à la recherche d'indices. Je peux rester avec toi ?**

**Ouais, bien sûr.** Hiro s'assit en tailleur sur le sol**. Merde, j'suis désolé.**

Shuichi s'assit à son tour. **Ne le sois pas, tu n'as rien fait.**

**Mais tu as senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Yuki. On aurait du t'écouter. Si nous l'…**

**Alors je serais à l'hôpital également. Hiro, je ne sais pas me battre. Même si j'avais découvert son assaillant, il m'aurait sûrement réservé le même sort. Il soupira lourdement. Seguchi-san me rend responsable.**

**Quoi !**

**Ouais. Il m'a dit que j'aurais du rentrer à la maison à l'heure.**

Hiro attrapa Shuichi par les épaules. **Je ne vais pas botter le derrière de Seguchi-san mais tu ne devrais pas tenir compte de ces propos. Quand Yuki a eu cet ulcère, qui Seguchi-san a-t-il blâmé ? Toi. Quand Yuki s'est enfuit à New York, qui Seguchi-san a-t-il blâmé ? Toi. Il te rend responsable de tout ce qui arrive à Yuki parce que tu te rends toi-même responsable. Il est peut-être notre boss, mais il n'est pas Dieu. Ne le laisse pas te diriger.**

Shuichi soupira. **Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'en rend responsable. J'ai trouvé Yuki comme cela et j'ai essayé d'arrêter le sang qui coulait de sa tête.**

Hiro le laissa aller et se leva. **Tu as eu une longue journée. Va dormir, nous avons une journée chargée demain.**

**Mais je ne peux pas aller travailler ! Pas avec Yuki à l'hôpital !**

**Shuichi, Yuki va s'en sortir. Quand il se réveillera, crois-tu qu'il veuille te voir te morfondre sans rien faire ?**

**…**

**Je pense aussi. Allez, va te coucher. Même si Yuki est à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas ça qui empêchera K de te faire ta fête…**

**…**

* * *

**ECRIS MOI UNE CHANSON OU JE TE FAIS SAUTER LA TETE !** Déclara K, pointant son M16 droit sur le visage de Shuichi. 

**AAH** ! Shuichi se cacha derrière Hiro.

Sakano s'avança. **Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Shuichi. Nous avons appris ce qui s'est passé, mais le meilleur moyen de détourner ton attention de cela c'est de travailler.**

**En d'autres termes**, intervient Suguru. **Ecris la chanson qui doit bientôt être rendue.**

Shuichi soupira lourdement, s'asseyant derrière le bureau d'écolier placé au centre du studio d'enregistrement. Je vais essayer. J'ai besoin d'un stylo et de papier.

Les deux lui furent remis. Pendant les cinq heures qui suivirent, il essaya d'écrire une chanson mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait écrit quelques lignes d'intro pour la chanson, mais rien d'autre ne venait.

Shuichi soupira pour la centième fois, relisant la première ligne qu'il avait écrite.

Ki zukani furi wo shite

(Prétendant ne pas remarquer).

_C'est trop dur_, pensa-t-il en lui-même, jetant la feuille sur le bureau. _J'essaye de ne pas y penser, mais écrire une chanson me rappelle Yuki._

Hiro prit la feuille de papier. **Hmmm, au moins ça c'est meilleure que ce que tu nous a pondu hier.**

Suguru prit le papier**. Une seule ligne en cinq heures !**

K regarda par-dessus son épaule. **Et bien, c'est déjà mieux, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour appeler cela une chanson !**

**Donnez moi quelque jours**, promit Shuichi. **J'en** **ferai plus à partir de cette ligne.**

**Tu dois te dépêcher, la date limite approche.**

Pendant les jours suivants, Shuichi occupa son temps à la rédaction de sa chanson. Il parvint à trouver les bons mots, mais il ne parvient qu'à écrire deux lignes.

Ki zukani furi wo shite

(Prétendant ne pas remarquer).

Chiisana mado kara tooku wo mitsumeteta

(Je regardais au loin par une petite fenêtre)

Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe

(La voix d'un ange emplit le ciel)

**Nickel, pour l'instant,** dit Hiro, lisant les paroles**. Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de mélodie.**

**Non**, répondit Shuichi en récupérant les paroles**. Je pense que je l'aurais bientôt cependant.**

**Alors, tu veux sortir ce soir ?**

**Je ne peux pas, je vais voir Yuki. Seguchi-san et Mika-san ne me l'ont pas dit, mais Tatsuha m'a dit qu'on pouvait lui rendre visite dans sa chambre.**

**Très bien. Fais attention à toi, ok ?**

**Bien sûr.

* * *

**

**Shuichi ! Tu es venu !** S'exclama Tatsuha.

**Ouaip,** répondit Shuichi, allant à la rencontre de Tatsuha. **Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**Onee**-**san** (ndlA : grande sœur) **et Toma-san sont en chemin. Essaye d'être prudent.**

Shuichi acquiesça rapidement. **Je ne vais pas m'attarder.**

**Il semble aller mieux. Les marques sur son visage ont disparu.**

**Je suis plus inquiet de sa blessure à la tête.**

**Moi aussi. Mais le docteur m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire.**

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Yuki. Tatsuha toussota légèrement. **Je vais aller me chercher un coca. Tu veux quelque chose ?**

**Non, merci. Je veux juste le voir.**

**D'accord. Je reviens dans quelques minutes !** Et il le laissa seul.

Shuichi prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la chambre. Il fut salué par les beep venant des machines reliées à Yuki.

Il se dirigea directement vers le lit de Yuki et se tint debout à ses côtés. Il se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. **Salut, Yuki. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas pu venir avant aujourd'hui, j'ai été très occupé**.

Yuki ne lui répondit pas.

**Tu n'as pas t'inquiéter de tes blessures. Tu vas te remettre, puis tu pourras à nouveau écrire, retrouver ton quotidien et … moi.**

Il ne répondit toujours pas.

**Je t'aime Yuki. Même si tu ne te réveilles pas et que tu meures, mes sentiments ne changeront pas. Mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas mourir, parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans toi.**

Les doigts de Yuki remuèrent mais Shuichi ne s'en rendit pas compte.

**Tout le monde t'aime, Yuki. Même si tu nous traites durement, nous ne souhaitons que le meilleur pour toi. Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Alors pour une fois fais ce que je te demande. Réveille-toi. Cela me fait mal de te voir ainsi, si vulnérable. Je veux te retrouver, fort.**

Ses doigts bougèrent à nouveau, mais Shuichi ne le vit toujours pas.

Des larmes échappèrent de ses yeux. **S'il te plait réveille-toi, Yuki. Ne me laisse pas ainsi. Je sais que je suis égoïste et pleurnichard, mais je m'en fous. Je veux que tu te réveilles ! Je te veux à mes côtés pour le reste de nos jours. S'il te plait, réveille toi !** Shuichi attrapa la chemise de Yuki qu'il froissa dans ses poings. **S'il te plait…** Il cacha son visage dans la poitrine de Yuki.

Yuki gémit. La tête de Shuichi se releva brusquement. **Yuki** !

Etait-il réellement sorti du coma ! Même après deux semaines !

Yuki fronça ses sourcils alors qu'il commençait à se réveiller. Shuichi pouvait à peine contenir la joie qui naissait en lui.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. **Shu…**

**Il se réveille !**! S'exclama Shuichi.

**Quoi !** S'écria Mika, s'approchant rapidement du lit.

Yuki tourna légèrement la tête, un léger soupir échappant de ses lèvres. Tous se rassemblèrent autour de son lit, attendant qu'il se réveille.

Shuichi put à peine retenir le cri de joie quand une paire d'yeux couleur ambre s'ouvrit. Confusion et somnolence assombrissait son regard tandis que Yuki prenait conscience de son entourage.

**Yuki**, soupira Shuichi, s'emparant de sa main. **Tu es réveillé**.

Yuki le regarda droit dans les yeux, son visage illisible. Il soupira à nouveau puis posa sa question doucement. Ce fuit une question qui se ficha profondément dans le cœur de Shuichi.

**Qui êtes-vous ?**

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_**Je sais que je suis cruelle mais je veux vous donner un avant-goût de l'histoire et du drame qui va se jouer derrière l'amnésie de Yuki… Car vous n'avez encore rien vu et le pov' Shu-kun va être soumis à bien des tortures !**_

_**Aussi, j'attends vos reviews pour édite la suite…. J'aimais vraiment savoir si ca vous intéresse alors j'compte sur vous.**_

_**See ya…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**To far to reach**

**_Disclaimer_** : malheureusement le bô Yuki Eiri n'est pas à moi et le craquant Shindou Shuichi-kun non plus.

**_Auteur_** : Suzu-chan

**_Traducteur_** : Melahel

**Rating** : **M**

_Italique__Penser_**…. Gras : Parler**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews… Pas de soucis, l'histoire se poursuit et la traduction aussi… En ce qui concerne le thème de l'amnésie, j'ai bien conscience qu'il est souvent utilisé et cela quelle que soit la série (récurent dans GW dont je fais pas mal de trad' notamment) mais la manière dont il est abordé ici m'a incitée à vous offrir c'te trad'… Espérons que cela vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 4**_

Shuichi observa le visage confus de Yuki, horrifié. **Qui suis-je ? Yuki, c'est moi, Shuichi !**

Yuki fronça les sourcils. **Shuichi** ? **Yuki** ? **De qui s'agit-il** ?

Mika s'approcha un peu plus de lui. **Eiri, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?**

Yuki la regarda**. Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi ! Je ne connais personne répondant à ces noms là ! **Puis, il se figea. **Attendez… Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ? Je… ne connais même pas mon propre prénom !**

Mika et Toma échangèrent des regards horrifiés. Tatsuha sortit de la chambre en courant, à la recherche d'un médecin.

Shuichi s'empara de la main de Yuki. **Yuki, tu dois sûrement te souvenir de moi ! Je suis Shuichi, ton amant !**

Le regard de Yuki se posa sur les mains de Shuichi qui agrippaient les siennes. **Laissez moi, s'il vous plaît, vous me faites mal.**

Shuichi le relâcha immédiatement, se demandant silencieusement pourquoi Yuki lui avait dit cela. Il n'avait pas du tout serré ses mains. **Mais Yuki…**

**Yuki, est-ce ainsi que je m'appelle ? Je ne comprends pas, où suis-je ? Pourquoi est ce que je souffre autant !**

Toma se pencha, prenant la place de Shuichi. **Chut, ne te surmène pas. Essaie de te calmer, te rendre hystérique ne servira pas à grand-chose**.

Yuki le regarda pendant un long moment puis laissa échapper un long soupir de lassitude. **Très** **bien… Merci de m'aider**.

Toma sourit.** Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela**.

Shuichi sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il voulait aider Yuki, mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'était le stresser.

C'est à ce moment là que Tatsuha revint, un docteur sur les talons. **J'ai trouvé un médecin !**

**Laissez moi passer s'il vous plait**, ordonna le médecin. Tous acquiescèrent, s'écartant du lit. Il sortit son matériel de soin. **Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom** ?

**Je ne sais pas** ! répondit Yuki, et la gorge de Shuichi se serra plus, douloureuse. Il n'avait jamais vu Yuki aussi tendu. **Ce mec avec les cheveux roses m'appelle Yuki… est-ce que c'est mon nom !**

Le médecin examina les yeux de Yuki à l'aide d'une lampe. **Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre famille est là. Ils vous aideront à vous souvenir de tout.**

**Ma** **famille** ? Yuki les regarda tous.

Le médecin se tourna ver eux. **Je sais que vous devez être inquiets, mais pourriez vous nous laisser seul cinq minutes ? J'ai besoin de faire quelques examens, je vous appellerai dès que j'aurai fini.**

**Bien sûr, docteur**, répondit Mika. Et un par un, ils quittèrent la chambre.

Mika plongea la main dans son sac**. Voyons voir…. Je dois avoir des photos quelque part… ah ! Les voilà !**

Toma observa sa femme un instant avant de s'approcher d'elle. **Je peux te parler un instant, Mika-san ?**

Mika releva la tête. **Bien sûr, Toma**. Elle le suivit dans le couloir, loin de Shuichi et Tatsuha.

**Bon** **sang**, s'exclama Tatsuha. **Je n'aurai jamais cru que mon frère puisse devenir amnésique.**

Shuichi se laissa tomber sur un siège, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

**Hé** ! Tatsuha lui caressa l'épaule en un geste réconfortant**. Ne t'inquiète pas. Aniki est sans doute la personne la plus obstinée que je connaisse**. **Il retrouvera ses souvenirs en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.**

Shuichi parvint à hocher brièvement la tête, mais de nouvelles larmes inondèrent ses joues.

Tatsuha regarda Toma et Mika qui étaient tous deux plonger dans une conversation. **Je crois savoir de quoi il parle.**

**Hein** ? Shuichi suivit le regard de Tatsuha.

**Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont en parler à mon père. Le vieux risquerait de faire une crise cardiaque, ou un truc dans le genre. En plus…. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des choses dont ils ne veulent pas que Aniki se souvienne.**

**New York ?**

**Exactement.**

Shuichi se frotta le visage. **Mais ce n'est pas bien. A la fin, Yuki retrouvera la mémoire, et il se souviendra de New York. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie s'en souvenir comme ça, soudainement, alors qu'on pourrait lui en parler petit à petit**.

Tatsuha acquiesça aux propos de Shuichi, mais lui montra Toma et Mika. **Essaie de LEUR faire comprendre cela. Parce que je ne suis encore un ado, ils vont me tenir à l'écart des décisions à prendre concernant Aniki. Bien sûr, si je pouvais dire deux mots, je te soutiendrais.**

**Merci**. Shuichi s'étira.

Tatsuha jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. **Bon sang, ça prend plus de temps que prévu. Tu veux faire un tour ? Je te paie un café.**

Shuichi se leva. **Ok. J'allais appeler Hiro de toute** **façon**.

----------

Toma observa Shuichi et Tatsuha partir. **Très bien. Tu te souviendras de ce dont nous venons de parler, hein ?**

Mika acquiesça avec hésitation. **Oui**.

C'est à ce moment que le médecin les rejoignit. **Il est prêt. Où sont les deux autres ?**

**Partis prendre un café**, répondit Toma. **Pouvons nous voir Eiri à présent ?**

**Oui, allez-y.**

Mika serra les photos contre sa poitrine. **Et c'est parti.**

--------------

**Je ne rentrerai pas pendant quelque temps**, déclara Shuichi. Il porta une main à son visage alors que des larmes recommençaient à s'écouler. **Hiro, je ne peux pas le croire ! Il est devenu totalement amnésique ! Il ne se souvient même pas de son propre nom !**

**Putain de m**…, jura Hiro à l'autre bout de la ligne. **Tu vas bien Shuichi ?**

Shuichi renifla et passa une main sur son visage. **Ouais. Je suis encore sous le choc.** **Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire !**

**Premièrement, commence par te calmer et vois le bon côté des choses. Au moins, il s'est réveillé.**

Shuichi ferma les yeux et soupira. **Ouais… il s'est réveillé…**

**Et ce n'est pas comme si son amnésie était définitive. Il finira par retrouver la mémoire.**

Shuichi acquiesça bien que Hiro ne puisse s'en rendre compte. **Ouais, t'as raison.** **Merci.**

**Je parlera à K-san demain et essaierai de t'obtenir un jour de repos. Tu ne peux aller travailler dans cet état.**

**Merci, Hiro, je te revaudrais ça.**

**Hé, pas de problème.**

**Je dois y aller. Je t'appellerai plus tard.**

**Ok. Bye.**

**Bye**. Shuichi raccrocha le téléphone.

**Shuichi** ! Tatsuha se dirigea vers lui et lui mit une tasse de café dans les mains. **Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux après.**

Shuichi en but une gorgée, qui lui brûla la langue, la bouche et la gorge. **Penses-tu qu'ils ont fini d'examiner Yuki ?**

Tatsuha regarda sa montre**. Oh merde ! Cela va faire douze minutes** ! Il attrapa la manche de Shuichi et commença à courir. **Allons-y !**

------------

**Tu t'appelles Uesugi Eiri**, lui dit Mika.

Yuki la regarda. **Alors pourquoi celui à la chevelure rose m'appelait-il Yuki ?**

**Tu es un romancier, **répondit Toma**. Yuki Eiri est ton pseudo.**

**Pourquoi n'ai-je pas conservé mon nom ?**

Mika et Toma se regardèrent avant que Mika ne reprenne la parole. **Parce que Yuki veut dire « neige » et que l'hiver est ta saison préférée.**

**Oh, ça paraît logique.**

Mika se désigna. **Je suis Seguchi Mika, ta grande sœur.**

**Si tu es ma sœur, pourquoi as-tu un nom différent du mien ?**

Toma se pencha vers lui. **C'est parce qu'elle est mon épouse. Je suis Seguchi Toma, ton beau-frère.**

**Ah, ok.**

Mika lui montra quelques photos. **Tu vois là ? C'est toi adolescent, nous vivions alors à Kyoto.**

Yuki regarda la photo. **Et qui est l'autre personne sur la photo ?**

**Ton petit frère, Uesugi Tatsuha**, répondit Mika. **Il te ressemble, mais il a les cheveux noirs.**

**Oh, est-il là ?**

**Oui. Il va revenir. Ah, et là, c'est notre père. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.**

**Les parents ne sont-ils pas sensés s'inquiéter pour leurs enfants ? **

Mika sourit. **C'est pour cela qu'il s'inquiète pour toi.**

**Ah, ok. Et ce garçon aux cheveux roses ?**

Mika ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Toma la devança. **Il**…

**Je suis impatient de voir Aniki** ! Cria une voix dans le couloir.

**Qui c'est** ? Demanda Yuki.

**Ce doit être Tatsuha**, répondit Mika en se levant. **Toma et moi allons aller le chercher.**

**Ok. Merci, grande sœur.**

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Mika à cela. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne avant de quitter la pièce avec Toma.

**Il est plus mignon comme cela**, dit Toma.

Mika essuya ses larmes**. Il ne m'a pas appelée grande sœur depuis des années.**

**Hé** ! Hurla Tatsuha, courant les rejoindre, Shuichi sur les talons. **Comment va Aniki ?**

**Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir toi-même** ? Offrit Toma.

**Cool ! Allons-y Shuichi !**

**Pas tout de suite**, intervient Mika. **Toma et moi désirons parler à Shuichi d'abord**.

**Très bien,** répondit Shuichi. **Je te verrai plus tard, Tatsuha**.

**Mmmh, ok**. Tatsuha lança un regard soupçonneux à Mika et Toma avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il se doutait qu'ils préparaient quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

----------

**Je suppose que Yuki va bien** ? S'enquit Shuichi.

**Oui**, répondit Mika.

Shuichi se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. **Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?**

**Eiri-san**, répondit Toma.

**Pourquoi ne nous asseyons-nous pas** ? demanda Mika. Elle savait que le ton de la conversation monterait et elle ne voulait pas que Tatsuha intervienne.

Ils se dirigèrent vers des fauteuils et s'installèrent. **Shindou-kun, je suis sûr que tu as compris que Yuki est amnésique.**

**Bien sûr !** répondit Shuichi. **J'étais là !**

**Alors, je suis sûr que tu comprendras qu'il est important que Eiri ne se souvienne pas de quelques moments de sa vie passée.**

**Si vous parlez de ce qui s'est passé à New York, alors je…**

**Nous pensons qu'il vaudrait mieux pour Eiri que tu restes loin de lui**, le coupa Toma.

Shuichi se leva brusquement. **QUOI**

**L'amnésie est quelque chose de sérieux. Pour l'instant, nous pensons que Yuki ne devrait se souvenir que des choses qui sont vraiment importantes pour lui. Principalement, sa famille.**

**Mais je suis un membre de sa famille, également ! Je...**

Toma fronça les sourcils. **Shindou-san, en toute sincérité, je ne pense pas que Eiri puisse un jour te considérer comme un membre de sa famille.**

**Lui non, mais Tatsuha oui !**

**Tatsuha est bien trop jeune pour pouvoir prendre ce genre de décision, **intervint Mika. **Nous ne voulons pas t'effacer complètement de la vie de Eiri. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. Cela ne concerne que les souvenirs de New York. Tu as exactement la personnalité que celle qu'il avait avant qu'il ne parte là-bas. C'est vrai qu'il a commencé à se soucier de toi et à t'apprécier. Mais il a également aimé l'homme qui l'a abusé. Il l'aimait, et il t'aime, ne crois-tu pas qu'en se souvenant de toi, il risque de retrouver également ses souvenirs ?**

Shuichi restait immobile. Ils voulaient effacer tous les mauvais souvenirs de Yuki.

Et à leurs yeux, il en faisait partie.

Mais comment pouvait-il le convaincre du contraire ? Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui était important aux yeux de Yuki, mais sa guérison importait le plus à cette heure. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter à ses problèmes la stupidité de Shuichi.

Il finit par fermer les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. **Je vais rentrer à** **la** **maison**. Mais avait-il seulement un foyer sans Yuki ?

Toma sembla retrouver son apparente bonne humeur. **Je vais appeler mon chauffeur pour qu'il te ramène.**

**Non, non. Je vais demander à Hiro de venir me chercher**. Puis il les quitta.

C'était sans aucun doute le jour le plus désastreux de sa vie. Il n'avait pas fini d'écrire sa chanson, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus rester avec Yuki. La musique et Yuki. Les deux choses sans lesquelles il ne pouvait vivre, et là elles étaient hors de sa portée.

Il atteignit l'ascenseur et l'appela.

**Shindou-kun !** Entendit-il appeler. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir Mika courir vers lui. **S'il te plaît, souviens-toi de cela ! Ce n'est pas que je veux que Eiri ne se souvienne pas de toi ! Tôt ou tard, il finira par s'en souvenir, mais je veux qu'il soit prêt pour cela ! Alors, reste éloigner de lui pendant ce temps !**

Shuichi écouta chacun de ses mots alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur un bouton et les portes se fermèrent. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Bien sûr, il finirait par s'en souvenir. Mais, cela pouvait tout aussi bien prendre des années.

_Une fois encore_, se dit-il_, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues, je ferai n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux. Alors si cela veut dire qu'il faut qu'il m'oublie, je ferai en sorte de le lui permettre pour peu que cela le rende heureux._

----------

**Je vais ramener Tatsuha à la maison,** dit Mika. **Il est fatigué, et il serait dangereux de le laisser conduire sa moto.**

**Reste-t-il avec quelqu'un** ? demanda Toma.

**Il a dit Ryuichi, mais je n'en suis pas sûre bien qu'il ait la clé de son appartement.**

**Bah, laisse-le à l'appartement de Ryuichi et on verra s'il a menti ou pas. Je dois encore m'occuper de quelques petites choses avant de rentrer, je te verrai donc à la maison.**

**Ok, à tout à l'heure**. Mika déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir à la recherche de Tatsuha.

Toma la regarda partir. Puis, il se tourna et entra dans la chambre de Yuki. Depuis son réveil, Yuki avait retrouvé sa vivacité.

**Salut, Toma**, l'accueillit-il, baillant légèrement.

Toma sourit alors à qu'il s'asseyait près de lui sur le lit. **Comment te sens tu, Eiri-san ?**

**J'ai encore un peu mal, mais ça va. Comment ai-je fini dans cet état ?**

Toma prit une profonde inspiration. Ce qu'il allait faire était cruel mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. **Ne t'inquiète pas de cela.**

**Je n'ai pas revu ce garçon aux cheveux roses. Le médecin m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de l'un de mes cousins.**

**C'est un mensonge**, contredit Toma. **Ce garçon est mauvais. Il n'est pas digne de confiance et nous a causé nombres de problèmes**.

Yuki le regarda, écarquillant les yeux. **Mais… Mais il était là…**

**Il est venu pour te blesser, Eiri-san. Nous sommes arrivés à temps pour l'en empêcher, et nous l'aurions jeté dehors si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé.**

Yuki ferma les yeux. **Si il est venu me blesser… l'a-t-il déjà fait ?**

**Il est la cause de tes blessures, bien qu'il ne te les ait pas infligées lui-même.**

**Je… je ne savais pas…**

**C'est la vérité, Eiri-san. Je suis ton beau-frère, te mentirais-je sur quelque chose d'aussi sérieux ?**

… **Non, bien sûr que non. Un membre de ma famille ne me ferait pas cela.** Il rouvrit les yeux. **Merci de m'avoir averti. Je me tiendrais à distance de lui désormais.**

**Merci. C'est mieux d'oublier de telle personne.**

**Oui, tu as raison.**

Toma sourit.

_Je ne suis pas stupide Shuichi, _pensa_-_t-il_. Malgré ta promesse, je sais que tu craqueras après quelques jours et que tu voudras voir Eiri-san. Et bien, maintenant tu ne pourras pas. Autant toi tu voudras le voir, autant lui refusera de te rencontrer. Je vais m'assurer que tu ne fasses plus parti de sa vie désormais, et Eiri-san sera à moi. Et il me croira toujours, contrairement à toi_.

**A suivre...**

Voilà la suite devrait arriver bientot sur vos écrans mais en attendant vous connaissez la règle... REVIEW... j'veux avoir votre opinion... :-p


	5. Chapter 5

**To far to reach**

**_Disclaimer_** : malheureusement le bô Yuki Eiri n'est pas à moi et le craquant Shindou Shuichi-kun non plus.

**_Auteur_** : Suzu-chan

**_Traducteur_** : Melahel

**Rating** : **M**

_Italique__Penser_**…. Gras : Parler

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 5**_

Shuichi soupira lorsqu'il passa les battants des portes d'entrée de NG productions. _Encore une nouvelle journée de boulot._

_Je peux le faire, _se dit-il._ Je le peux._

Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Yuki. Et chaque jour qui passait, son désir le voir ne faisait que s'accroître. Même si cela le mettait sous le feu de ses insultes, peu lui importait tant qu'il pouvait le voir.

Mais il savait que cela lui était impossible.

_Ok, concentre toi,_ pensa-t-il, observant les paroles de sa chanson. Il n'avait écrit que trois lignes d'une nouvelle chanson encore sans mélodie.

Ki zukanai furi wo shite

_Prétendant ne pas remarquer  
_  
Chiisana mado kara tooku wo mitsumeteta

_J'ai regardé au loin par la fenêtre_

Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe

_La voix d'un ange résonne dans le ciel_

_Que pouvait-il donc écrire ?_

_------------_

**Allez, pense à quelque chose !** Le supplia Sakano. **Nous avons déjà dépassé les délais, en plus le Chef nous les a déjà reporté. Mais il ne le fera plus !**

K s'empara des feuilles**. Là, chante la comme ça !** Et il commença à chanter les paroles, sans mélodie ni rythme.

**Donnez moi juste ces fichues paroles !** Leur cria Suguru. **J'vais l'écrire moi cette foutue mélodie !**

Shuichi se laissa tomber contre la platine. **C'est difficile d'écrire une chanson quand tu n'as pas d'inspiration.**

**LA VOILA TON INSPIRATION !** Hurla K, pointant son magnum sur le front de Shuichi. **Maintenant, bouge ton derrière !**

Hiro observa le chaos qui l'entourait et secoua la tête. Un nouveau jour d'écoulé, et toujours pas de chanson.

---------

**Hé, Aniki,** dit Tatsuha**. Désolé de t'avoir ramené ici à Kyoto, mais grande sœur m'y a obligé.**

**Oh, ne t'excuse pas**, répondit Yuki en allumant son laptop. **Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à Tou-san, et ce fut une visite divertissante.**

Tatsuha haussa un sourcil. Même si Yuki souffrait d'amnésie, il agissait un peu trop… gentiment pour que cela soit normal.

**Cela m'enrage**, poursuivit-il.** Elle continue à me tenir hors de la prise des décisions familiales, et pourtant elle s'attend à ce que j'obéisse à la moindre de ses demandes.**

**Onee-san ne veut que le meilleur pour nous.**

Tatsuha se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose que Mika lui avait interdit de faire. Tohma avait été jusqu'à le menacer. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par un de ces deux-là.

**Je n'ai pas vu Shuichi**, laissa-t-il échapper.

Yuki marqua un temps d'arrêt et le regarda. **Shuichi ? Qui est-ce ?**

Tatsuha haussa les sourcils. **Il** **a été ton… colocataire pendant un bout de temps.**

Yuki écarquilla les yeux**. Tu es sûr ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu un colocataire.**

**Aniki, tu ne te souviens de rien.**

**Je sais, mais… Je vois parfois des bribes de mes souvenirs. Et je ne me souviens pas avoir vu quelque chose en rapport avec un colocataire.**

**Eh bien, tu en avais un. C'est un bon ami à moi, en plus.**

**Je pense que tu dois faire erreur. Onee-san et Tohma m'ont tous deux dit que je n'avais pas de colocataire.**

Tatsuha se figea. **QUOI !**

**Je vais te dire, le nom de Shuichi me semble familier. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Et je suis presque sûr que j'aurai du voir ce Shuichi dans mes souvenirs.**

Tatsuha avala difficilement et se leva. **Je dois y aller, Aniki.**

**Très bien, Tatsuha. Je te verrai plus tard.**

**« … »**

---------

**Mika, tu es sûre que tout va bien !**

**Bien sûr, Tou-san**, répondit Mika au téléphone. **Pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ?**

**Eiri était bien trop aimable pour que ce soit vrai quand il est venu ici. Et il ne l'est jamais autant lorsqu'il vient me voir. Lui aurais-tu donné du Valium !**

**Non ! Il veut simplement faire la paix !**

… **Je ne te crois pas. Vous êtes en train de me cacher quelque chose, alors dis moi la vérité !**

**Je ne te cache rien, Tou-san !**

**Très bien ! Ne me dites rien ! Je vais demander à Tatsuha de tout me dire ! **Et il raccrocha.

Mika éteignit son portable et s'assit sur son lit. Au départ, c'était son idée de cacher l'amnésie de Yuki à son père. Elle connaissait la mauvaise santé de ce dernier, et s'il avait été mis au courant de la situation de Yuki, cela n'aurait pas manqué d'aggraver son état déjà fragile.

Elle commençait cependant à regretter.

_Lui faire oublier Shindou-kun était peut être une mauvaise idée, se dit-elle. Après tout, Eiri se souciait vraiment de lui. A présent, nous emplissons la tête d'Eiri de mensonges afin de remplacer ses souvenirs de Shuichi…_

_Mais, ce devait être la bonne chose à faire. Eiri était peut être un adulte, mais il ne savait pas ce qui était bien pour lui. Si jamais il retournait avec Shuichi, cela finirait par ramener de mauvais souvenirs à son esprit. Et leur relation ennuyait Tohma et le mettait de mauvaise humeur…_

Mika savait qu'elle faisait ça pour le bonheur de son frère et de son époux. Même si Tohma ne lui avait pas été affectueux avec elle depuis un moment.

Soudain, elle fut assaillie par une vague de nausée. Elle sut qu'elle était sur le point de vomir.

Elle courut à la salle de bain et vomit son déjeuner dans les toilettes. Elle eut à peine le temps de retrouver son souffle avant que cela ne la reprenne.

Enfin, cela s'arrêta. Inspirant profondément, elle s'assit sur le sol carrelé près des toilettes, s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, se demanda-t-elle. J'ai souvent eu des nausées ces derniers temps. Je n'ai pas de fièvre, et je n'ai pas mal au ventre. Si ça se trouve, c'est psychologique. Peut être mon corps réagit-il ainsi parce qu'il est dégoûté par ce que je fais…_

_----------_

Tatsuha regardait par la fenêtre de l'appartement où il résidait sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il voyait. En lui, régnait un tourbillon d'émotion, allant de la tristesse à la colère.

**Tatsuha-kun !** Appela une voix. Tatsuha tourna la tête et se trouva face à face avec un lapin rose. **Kumagorou veut savoir ce qui ne va pas !**

Tatsuha parvint à esquisser un sourire et caressa la tête de Kumagorou. **Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste en colère après ma sœur aînée et Tohma-san.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Parce qu'ils sont en train de commettre une erreur.**

**Mais tout le monde en fait !**

**Je sais, mais là, ils le font exprès. Ils savent qu'ils sont en train de faire une erreur, mais cela ne les empêche pas de continuer.**

Kumagorou resta silencieux pendant un moment. Puis une voix sérieuse se fit entendre derrière lui. **Cela a un rapport avec ton frère, n'est ce pas ?**

Tatsuha regarda au-dessus de la tête de Kumagorou. **Alors tu es au courant, Ryuichi ?**

Sakuma Ryuichi se redressa derrière Kumagorou, l'air sérieux. Tatsuha ne voyait que rarement ce côté de sa personnalité. **Je crains que Tohma ne reconnaisse jamais avoir tort. Il agit toujours en accord avec lui-même, sans prendre compte des sentiments que les autres peuvent éprouver, et il n'en démordra pas. **

Tatsuha cligna des yeux. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu Ryuichi critiquer Tohma, qui était son meilleur ami. **Ryuichi ?**

**Mon conseil serait que tu soutiennes Yuki avec tes propres moyens, mais sans que Tohma ou Mika-san ne le sache.**

**Cela pourrait marcher. Merci, Ryuichi.**

**DESSINONS, NO DA !** Hurla soudain Ryuichi, renouant avec son comportement d'enfant de trois ans.

Tatsuha eut un sourire. **Je n'ai pas de papier.**

**ON PEUT UTILISER LE SOL, NO DA ! **Ryuichi sortit des crayons de nulle part et commença à dessiner sur le sol de son appartement. Tatsuha eut un sourire amusé. C'était l'une des nombreuses raisons de son attachement pour le chanteur. Et voir sa sexy idole dessiner l'aida à se débarrasser de ses pensées moroses.

-----------

Shuichi mâchouilla son effaceur, tout en regardant les paroles de la chanson. Petit à petit, il tentait d'écrire la ligne suivante.

**Ok, voyons voir…. Kaze ni dakarete… that's it ! C'est ma ligne suivante !**

On toqua légèrement à la porte de sa chambre. **Onii-chan, l'heure de dîner est passée ! S'il te plait descend !**

**Dans une minute, Maiko !** Répondit Shuichi, une fois encore s'interrogeant sur la prochaine ligne. **Merde, c'est reparti**.

La porte s'ouvrit et Maiko entra. **Toujours en train d'écrire tes chansons, Onii-chan ?**

Depuis que Yuki s'était éveillé amnésique, Shuichi avait rapidement déménagé de son appartement et était retourné chez lui. Hiro lui avait proposé de venir chez lui, mais son appartement ne pouvait accueillir qu'une personne.

**J'suis obligé ! Nous devons sortir notre nouveau single !**

**Mais Hiro m'a dit que tu n'avais pas encore trouvé la mélodie. D'habitude, les chansons te viennent assez facilement. Tu as un problème ?**

Shuichi baissa la tête, laissant le crayon glisser de ses doigts. **Oui. Je ne peux pas le voir.**

**Le ? Tu parles de Yuki-san ?** Maiko s'assit près de lui. **Enfin, il n'y a rien qui t'empêche réellement de le voir.**

**Si. Sa famille, à l'exception de Tatsuha, ne veut pas me voir approcher de lui.**

Maiko secoua la tête. **Tu sais, Onii-chan, il y a une grande différence entre croire ce que les autres croient, et suivre ce que tu crois être juste. Ne crois-tu pas que tu fais ce qu'ils te disent parce qu'ils ne cessent de te désigner comme responsable ?**

Shuichi la regarda. **Je…**

**Ils t'ont dit de te tenir à l'écart de lui, c'est vrai. Mais, ils ne peuvent pas te surveiller. Alors il n'y a rien qui te tienne hors de sa portée. Et peut être que le voir… ne serait-ce qu'un instant, suffira à te donner l'inspiration dont tu as besoin.**

Shuichi bondit sur ses pieds. **Tu as raison ! Merci, Maiko ! **Et il se précipita hors de la maison.

Maiko secoua la tête en se levant. **Là je reconnais mon Onii-chan. Rien ne peut le tenir à distance de son amour pour la musique et Yuki-san.**

-----------

Yuki soupira alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un des bancs du parc. Instinctivement, il sortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il fumait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

_Au moins, ma vie semble redevenir normal, pensa-t-il. Je ne me souviens toujours de rien, mais Onee-san et Tohma m'aident. Et j'ai petit à petit recommencé à écrire, et j'ai fini un livre. Je n'ai pas revu Tatsuha… attend voir, il est passé aujourd'hui ? Zut, s'il est passé, je ne m'en souviens pas._

Peu de temps après que Tatsuha l'ait quitté, Yuki avait eu un mal de crâne terrible et s'était évanoui. Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, son mal de crâne ayant effacé quelques uns des événements de sa journée de sa mémoire. L'un d'entre eux étant la visite de Tatsuha. Enfin, Yuki s'en souvenait un peu mais ne se rappelait plus de l'objet de leur discussion.

_Je continue à avoir des migraines, pensa Yuki. Et à chaque fois que j'en ai une, j'oublie quelque chose. C'est difficile de me souvenir de mon passé dans ces conditions._

Il prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette et jeta le cul sur la route.

Tohma lui avait dit que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses était à l'origine de son amnésie, et qu'il s'était rendu à l'hôpital dans le seul but de le blesser. _Je ne vois pas comment un garçon aussi malingre pourrait me blesser, mais il a du me faire quelque chose. Tohma me l'a dit et il ne me mentirait pas._

_**Yuki**._

Yuki se tourna. Il avait pris l'habitude de se faire appeler par son nom de plume. Mais ce qu'il vit le figea.

C'était le garçon aux cheveux roses.

_Je ne dois pas m'affoler, pensa-t-il, se détournant. Il est trop petit pour vraiment me faire du mal. Et si jamais il s'approche de moi, je le frappe aussi fort que je peux._

**Yuki**. Le jeune homme se rapprochait de lui.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Grogna Yuki, sentant la colère monter en lui. Comment ose-t-il venir me voir après ce qu'il m'a fait !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta. **Je… je… je voulais juste te voir**…

**Eh bien, moi je ne veux pas te voir ! A présent dégage !**

Le garçon sembla blesser par ces paroles. Yuki était surpris par son esprit manipulateur.

**Pourquoi, Yuki ? Je sais que tu souffres d'amnésie, mais je pensais que tu te souviendrais de moi…**

**Pourquoi voudrais-je me souvenir de toi !** Yuki bondit sur ses pieds, s'écartant de lui. **Tu n'es rien pour moi, pour autant que je me souvienne !**

Etait-ce des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues ! Essayait-il d'être sincère !

**M… Mais Yuki**. Le garçon se rapprocha et Yuki s'écarta tout aussi rapidement. Yuki ne voulait pas qu'il entre dans son espace personnel. Et en matière d'espace personnel quand il s'agissait de ce garçon, il s'étendait à tout le Japon.

Yuki se détourna hâtivement. **Je rentre chez moi. Ne me suis pas.** Il commença à partir.

Le jeune homme s'empara de sa main. **Yuki…**

Des souvenirs revinrent à sa mémoire. Il ne pouvait en comprendre aucun, mais il devait admettre qu'il ne voyait aucune scène difficile avec ce garçon.

Mais ces flash-back lui donnèrent la migraine.

**Ne me touche pas !** Hurla-t-il, arrachant précipitamment sa main de son étreinte et la faisant inconsciemment valser. Sa main frappa le garçon en plein visage, l'envoyant rouler dans l'herbe. Puis il reprit sa marche.

Derrière lui, il put entendre la voix du garçon crier. **Yuki ! Même si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime ! Je t'ai toujours aimé et t'aimerais toujours !**

Yuki frissonna. Il venait de lui confesser son amour.

_Il agit tellement différemment de ce que Tohma m'a dit, réalisa-t-il. Mais, une fois de plus, Tohma était un membre de sa famille. Il pouvait à peine se souvenir de ce garçon. Je sais que je dois croire Tohma, mais… merde, je ne sais plus que croire._

_----------_

**Onii-chan, ton visage !** S'écria Maiko.

Shuichi la regarda au travers de ses paupières tuméfiées. **Je suis tombé.**

**Onii….** Shuichi courut dans les escaliers jusque dans sa chambre.

Maiko soupira bruyamment. **Je pense que tout ne s'est pas passé comme je le pensais.**

Shuichi se jeta sur son lit, son corps secoué de sanglots. Yuki l'avait frappé dans le passé, mais toujours pour qu'il se taise. Jamais il ne l'avait frappé avec l'intention de lui faire mal.

_Pourquoi me traite-t-il si méchamment ? pensa-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement !_

_Il s'assit, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Ne se souvient-il pas de moi ? Mika et Tohma m'ont vraiment effacé de sa mémoire. Non, il devait y avoir autre chose. S'ils s'étaient contentés de ne pas lui faire se rappeler de moi, il n'aurait pas agit aussi violemment avec moi aujourd'hui. Que lui ont-il donc fait !_

Il finit par se calmer et se rallongea sur son lit. Il essaya de ne pas se remémorer ce qu'il venait de se passer et commença à chantonner. Ce n'était pas l'un de ses titres ou un d'un autre groupe. C'était juste…

Il se rassit. **Ca y est !**

Il se dirigea vers les papiers froissés qui jonchaient son bureau. Il continua à fredonner cet air en reprenant les paroles qu'il avait déjà écrites. C'était parfait.

**Attends voir…. Hitomi ni utsuru… ça va !** Il écrivit ces mots sur le papier.

Pendant des heures et jusque tard dans la nuit, il fredonna cet air et écrivit paroles et mélodie. Et si cela n'allait pas, il effaçait et recommencer.

Enfin, à 2h45 du matin, la chanson fut achevée.

**CA Y EST !** Hurla Shuichi, sa voix se répercutant dans tout le voisinage.

-----------

**Et les gars !** Cria Shuichi alors qu'il entrait en courant dans la pièce.

Suguru haussa un sourcil. **Tu as 10 minutes d'avance.**

**Et tu es blessé**, remarqua Hiro, inquiet.

**Oh, ça va ! Où est K-san !**

**Là**, lui montra Suguru en désignant un coin de la pièce.

**K-san !** Shuichi se précipita vers lui, secouant la feuille. **Regarde !**

K ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit les paroles. **Tu as notre dernier single !**

**Ouaip ! Cela a nécessité quelque mauvaise muse, mais je l'ai !**

**ENFIN !** Pleura Sakano en sautant dans la pièce.

Shuichi rit. **Oh, et K-san, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service**.

**Ok, quoi ?**

**Pourrais-tu me trouver un violoniste ?**

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**To far to reach**

**_Disclaimer_** : malheureusement le bô Yuki Eiri n'est pas à moi et le craquant Shindou Shuichi-kun non plus.

**_Auteur_** : Suzu-chan

**_Traducteur_** : Melahel

**Rating** : **M**

_Italique__Penser_**…. Gras : Parler

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 6**_

**Nous avons fini!** S'écria Sakano.

Shuichi rit à cela alors qu'il ôtait son casque.** Désolé pour les délais.**

**Non, ça va,** répondit K. **Nous avons une terrible chanson dans nos mains !** Et il commença à rire comme un maniaque alors qu'un feu brûlait derrière lui.

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel. Shuichi reporta son attention sur une autre personne. **J'aimerai te remercier pour ton aide, Nayuta-san.**

Nayuta Ami sourit timidement. Bien qu'elle n'ait que 17 ans, elle excellait au violon. Ses cheveux châtains clairs lâchés au-dessus des épaules, elle avait des yeux vert clair qui semblaient briller dans la pénombre. **Voyons, Shindou-san, ce n'est rien. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider avec mon violon. Je ne me considère pas comme une bonne violoniste, mais K-san a insisté pour que je vous aide. Je ne suis qu'une lycéenne, je suis sûre qu'il y a de meilleurs violonistes que moi.**

**Je pense que tu t'es très bien débrouillé**, intervint Suguru. **Je t'ai souvent crié** **après pour que tu sois synchrone avec le synthé. La plupart des gens seraient partis après cela.**

**J'ai pour habitude de ne pas abandonner rapidement.**

Pendant que Suguru et Ami discutaient musique, Hiro entraîna Shuichi à l'écart**. Et bien, il semblerait que tu ais choisi d'atteindre Yuki par ta voix puisque tu ne peux le toucher de ton corps.**

**Je ne comprends pas…** commença Shuichi.

**Shuichi, je ne suis pas un débutant en matière de musique. Et même si je l'étais, n'importe quel idiot comprendrait le sens caché de cette chanson. C'est ton seul moyen d'atteindre Yuki.**

Shuichi soupira avec lassitude. **Cela se voit tant ?**

**Un peu. Mais, vu que Seguchi-san est lui-même musicien, il pourrait lui aussi comprendre son sens caché lorsque tu lui présenteras la chanson. J'espère juste qu'il ne comprendra pas.**

**Et même si c'était le cas, c'est une excellente chanson ! Nous y avons mis beaucoup de nous et de notre temps. Il ne peut pas la rejeter seulement parce qu'il ne l'aime pas !**

**En vérité, Shuichi, il peut. Il est le patron de NG.**

**« … »**

**Allez tout le monde, on y va !** Brailla K. **Il est temps d'aller présenter notre nouveau titre !

* * *

****»tadaima wa « amai toki itazura da » to »,** chanta la voix de Shuichi dans le CD de démo.

Shuichi ne pouvait se tenir en place entre ses camarades. Hiro et Suguru semblaient tous deux confiants. K paraissait super confiant, Sakano était prêt à se faire dessus et Ami paraissait un peu nerveuse.

Tohma écoutait la chanson avec sans exprimer aucun sentiment. Il était assis calmement à son bureau, ses deux mains croisées dessus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la chanson s'acheva. Sakano se leva et éteignit le poste.

Tohma se leva. **Je dois dire que je suis impressionné par vos talents de violoniste, Nayuta-san.**

Ami se leva. **Vraiment, Seguchi-san ?**

**Oui. Je suis heureux de rencontrer un tel talent à un si jeune âge.**

Shuichi et ses compagnons échangèrent un regard. Pourquoi Tohma les évitait-il ?

Tohma s'éclaircit la voix avant que Ami ne puisse continuer de parler. **Je dois parler avec Shindou-san. Seul. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir attendre dehors.**

**Mais, Seguchi !** Tenta de s'opposer Suguru. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Tohma de les exclure d'une discussion conversation concernant un nouveau single.

**S'il vous plait,** demanda Tohma, toujours poliment mais avec un peu plus de force.

Il y eut des soupirs dans le groupe avant que les uns après les autres ils quittent la pièce. Hiro serra brièvement l'épaule de Shuichi avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Laissant Shuichi seul avec Tohma.

Shuichi s'agita à nouveau alors que Tohma retournait à son bureau et s'asseyait. Tohma ne lui dit rien, se contentant de le foudroyer du regard.

Shuichi toussota. **Seguchi-san…**

**Je dois dire**, le coupa Tohma, **que pour quelqu'un comme toi, c'est vraiment très ingénieux. Je n'aurai pas noté les paroles si ce n'était au moment où cette phrase « Todokanai kono omoi dake toiki ni nosete » était chanté. Alors je compris.**

Shuichi pâlit. **Je…**

**Me crois-tu stupide, Shindou-san ? Pensais-tu honnêtement que je ne comprendrais pas le sens véritable de cette chanson. Ce n'est même pas ne chanson, c'est un message ! Un message pour Eiri-san !**

Shuichi avala difficilement. **Je…**

Tohma se leva. **Tu as essayé de le voir, n'est-ce pas ! Tu n'as pas écouté ce que Mika et moi t'avons dit et tu as essayé de le voir !**

**Je…**

**Mais cela n'a pas marché, parce qu'il ne voulait pas te voir ! Alors tu essaies de passer un message à Eiri en espérant que je ne m'en rende pas compte !**

**Je…**

Tohma se dirigea vers la stéréo et prit le CD. Il se tourna vers Shindou. **Tant que je serais le président de NG, ce message ne sera pas entendu**. Et il le lança contre le mur au travers de la pièce, aussi fort qu'il put. Le CD se brisa contre le mur à l'impact.

Shuichi se leva, la bouche béante. Tohma se calma légèrement et retourna à son bureau. **Je te le dis pour la dernière fois, Shindou-san : reste loin d'Eiri-san. N'essaie plus de monter une telle mascarade, où des mesures seront prises. Il soupira bruyamment. Tu peux partir.**

Shuichi s'approcha du bureau. **M… Mais Seguchi-san…**

**J'ai dit, tu peux partir.**

Shuichi essaya de parler, mais aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Lentement, il se tourna et quitta le bureau de Tohma.

* * *

**Qu'essayez vous de faire !** grogna Tatsuha.

Mika fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit. **Je n'ai pas eu de tes** **nouvelles depuis un moment et voilà comment tu m'accueilles !**

**Pourquoi Aniki ne se souvient-il toujours pas de Shuichi !**

Mika haussa les sourcils. **Son amnésie.**

**Ce sont des mensonges et tu le sais !**

**Tatsuha, ne me parle pas comme ça ! Ce qui est en train de se passer ne te concerne en rien !**

**Si, cela me regarde ! Je suis moi aussi un membre de cette fichue famille, tu sais ! Toi et Tohma semblait l'oublier !**

Mika secoua la tête. **Tatsuha, tu es encore un adolescent. Tu n'es pas encore assez mûr pour prendre part aux décisions familiales.**

**Ne me ressort pas cette excuse !** Tatsuha commença à aller et venir dans la pièce. **N'agit pas comme si tu savais exactement ce qui est bon pour nous tous !**

Mika le foudroya du regard. **J'étais sûre de savoir ce qui est bon pour toi, mais je me suis trompée. Mais Tohma et moi savons ce qui est bon pour Eiri.**

Tatsuha laissa échapper un hurlement de rage. **J'appelle difficilement manipuler ses souvenirs être la meilleure chose à faire pour lui ! Qui donc pensez vous être, vous arrogeant le droit de diriger sa vie ! C'est un adulte et il est parfaitement capable de prendre ses propres décisions ! Toi et Tohma ne savait pas ce dont a vraiment besoin Aniki ! Vous ne faites que ce qui vous arrange !**

Mika le repoussa. **Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce….** Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

**Quoi !** s'écria Tatsuha.

**Je crois que je vais vomir.** Mika courut à la salle de bain et vomit dans les toilettes. Tatsuha la suivit.

**Une anémie ?** demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il était toujours aussi furieux après elle et Tohma pour leurs actions, mais si elle était malade…

Mika se força à se relever. **Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je vais aller voir un médecin. Cela m'arrive beaucoup trop souvent.**

Tatsuha secoua la tête. **Peut-être est-ce la manière d'agir de ton corps pour te dire qu'il faut que tu arrêtes.**

**Tatsuha, je ne….**

**Pour une fois, ne peux-tu pas te concentrer uniquement sur ce que Aniki veut plutôt que ce que tu juges être le meilleur pour lui.**

Mika ne sut que répondre. Et un silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone de Tatsuha sonna. Il y répondit.

**Hello ? Oh, salut! Quoi! Bien sûr, que puis-je faire. Tu veux que je quoi! Bien sûr que je vais le faire ! Ok, salut !**

**Qui était-ce ?** demanda Mika.

**Le boulot. Ils veulent que je commence plus tôt, alors il faut que j'y aille. Bye ! **Et il sortit précipitamment.

Mika se laissa tomber sur le sol. **Bye**. Ses mots résonnant dans la pièce vide.

* * *

**Je ne parvins à croire qu'il a rejeté la chanson, **dit Ami.** Après m'avoir félicité pour mon jeu…**

**Je ne peux croire qu'il est brisé notre CD de démo,** poursuivit Hiro.

Suguru secoua la tête. **Ce n'est pas la manière d'agir de mon cousin. Il ne perd jamais la tête pour une chanson.**

Shuichi soupira tristement et regarda par la fenêtre.

K vint se tenir debout derrière lui. **Tu perds la foi. Cela ne te ressemble pas.**

**Eh bien, que puis-je faire ? J'ai mis tout mon cœur dans cette chanson afin que Yuki l'entende, et aujourd'hui, cela n'arrivera jamais.**

**Tu oublies que tu m'as pour manager.**

**Hein ?** Shuichi le regarda.

**Oh, j'ai quelques amis qui me devaient des faveurs.**

**Je ne comprends pas.**

K regarda sa montre. **A 17h, nous allumerons la radio sur la station ERAS. Tu verras.**

**Mais le CD de démo…**

**Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai des personnes de confiance qui travaille dessus. En plus, tu croyais vraiment que c'était le seul CD !**

**« … »**

_A la station de radio ERAS…_

**Euh, excusez-moi.**

L'agent de sécurité leva la tête. Son visage s'éclaira**. Eh, mais vous êtes Sakuma Ryuichi.**

**OUI !** Cria Ryuichi. Il leva Kumagorou. **Dites bonjour à Kumagorou, no da!**

Dans les 5 secondes qui suivirent, une énorme foule entourait Ryuichi. Certains lui demandaient des autographes, d'autres de faire des tours avec Kumagorou.

Et du fait du manque d'attention de la sécurité, une personne fut capable de pénétrer l'immeuble.

Tatsuha serra étroitement le paquet contre lui alors qu'il courait dans les couloirs. Il priait silencieusement pour que personne ne le voie.

Il vit alors la porte conduisant au studio d'enregistrement. Il courut et prépara son paquet.

**Prends ça, Tohma,** murmura-t-il, déposant le paquet devant la porte avant de frapper fortement dessus. Puis, il disparut en courant.

**Mission accomplie, Ryuichi ! **Hurla-t-il par delà les cris déchirants de la foule.** On peut y aller !**

**Mais je veux jouer avec tous ces gens, no da ! **Pleurnicha Ryuichi.

Tatsuha soupira, exaspéré, réalisant qu'il devrait sans aucun doute le tirer de cette foule grossissante.

**En amour comme à la guerre**, murmura-t-il, en se lançant dans sa nouvelle mission.

Yuki leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur portable. Le téléphone sonnait.

Soupirant légèrement, il s'éloigna de son bureau et se dirigea vers son téléphone qu'il décrocha. **Hello**

Il y eut une longue pause. Puis une voix avec un accent américain dit, **« Allume ta radio sur la station ERAS tout de suite »**, et raccrocha.

Yuki regarda le téléphone pendant un instant avant de raccrocher.

De la musique, hein ? Pourquoi pas ?

Il se dirigea vers sa minichaîne et l'alluma. Son appartement était atrocement calme. Et bien qu'il supposait que c'était ainsi qu'il devait être puisqu'il vivait seul, le silence commençait à lui peser. Il avait besoin de... bruit.

Il y avait une chanson qui passait, mais elle approchait de la fin. Puis, alors que la chanson s'achevait, la voix du DJ se fit entendre.

**Attention ! Alerte spécial ! ERAS vient de recevoir un paquet anonyme avec une chanson qui déchire! C'est le nouveau titre des populaires BAD LUCK ! Appelé** **« Mizerable » et elle déchire ! Mais, malgré cela, d'après la note qui est joint au paquet, ceci est un titre non officiel car rejeté par le Président de NG Studio! Nous vous la passerons après une brève commerciale !**

Puis une stupide annonce commerciale suivit. Yuki haussa un sourcil et s'assit sur son canapé.

Chanson ? Bad Luck ?

Le nom de Bad Luck lui disait quelque chose. Yuki ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela lui semblait familier.

Après 5 minutes, le DJ revient.

**Ok, comme promis, voici en exclusivité le tube non officiel de Bad Luck, Mizerable !"  
**  
La chanson s'ouvrit sur un jeu mélancolique de violon, à qui succéda des morceaux synthétisés. Puis cela se calma et une voix commença à chanter :

**Ki zukanai furi wo shite  
_Prétendant ne pas remarquer _**

**Chiisana mado kara tooku wo mitsumeteta  
_Je regardais au loin à travers la fenêtre_**

**Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe  
_La voix d'un ange résonne dans le ciel_**

**Kaze ni dakarete  
_Emportée par le vent_**

**  
**Puis la musique succéda à nouveau.

**Hitomi ni utsuru zawameki wa nannimo kikoenakute  
_Les sons que trahissent tes yeux ne peuvent rien entendre_**

**  
Tadaima wa "amai toki itazura da" to  
_Et maintenant ce n'est qu'un adorable jeu du temps  
_**

**Sora ni tsubuyaita  
_Je soupire au ciel._**

**  
**Nouvelle plage instrumentale.

**  
Mawaru, mawaru... okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa ima  
_Encore et encore... Dans le temps laissé derrière, je suis_**

**  
Les miserables **

Ai shisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de  
_Je t'ai tant aimé mais maintenant tu es de l'autre côté de ce mur_

**  
Sotto waratteru  
_Riant doucement_**

_  
_Les paroles suivant furent à peine murmurées.

**Todokanai kono omoi dake... toiki ni nosete  
_Mes sentiments ne pourront jamais t'atteindre... Je les mets dans un soupir_**

Et la musique reprit.

**TU AS ENVOYE LE SINGLE A UNE STATION RADIO! **S'affola Sakano.** Le boss va nous tuer !**

**C'est pour cela que nous sommes mobiles au lieu d'être à NG ! **S'exclama K.

Et oui, ils étaient mobiles, dans le van de K. Tous entassés les uns sur les autres.

**Ca veut dire qu'il va me tuer aussi** s'enquit Ami.

**J'en doute, **déclara Suguru.** Tu as participé à la chanson mais tu ne fais pas partie du groupe.**

Shuichi soupira. **J'espère que Yuki va l'entendre.**

**J'en suis sûr,** répondit Hiro, en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

**  
Tsumetai kaze wo abinagara  
_Baigné par un vent glacial_**

**  
Kurikaesu yoru ni omoi wo egaiteta  
_Imaginant ces sensations nuit après nuit_**

**  
Sotto kuchizusamu merodi wa  
_Cette mélodie que je fredonne doucement_**

**  
Toki ni kizamarete kieru  
_S'inscrit dans le temps et disparaît_**

**  
Nido to modorenai kanashimi wa wasurerarenakute  
_Je ne peux oublier cette tristesse qui ne s'en ira jamais_**

**  
Ima mo yureru omoi ni somaru koto dekinai karada ga  
_Aujourd'hui encore je ne peux m'échapper de ce flot d'émotion et mon corps  
_  
Kowaresou de...  
_Est sur le point de se briser_**

**  
**La chanson fit alors place à un solo de guitare, synthé et violon.

* * *

**Nous avons réussi! **Pleura un Tatsuha légèrement blessé, enlaçant un Ryuichi sans aucune marque. Ces blessures, il les avait bien sûr récoltés en allant sauver Ryuichi.

**Shuichi a une voix superbe ! **Pleura Ryuichi**. J'aimerai que Tohma apprécie cette chanson.**

**Il ferait mieux ! **Répondit Tatsuha.** Toutes les voitures que nous avons vu passer diffusaient Mizerable à plein tube ! Il ferait bien d'officialiser ce single s'il veut obtenir des sponsors.

* * *

**

**Hitorikiri no kanashimi wa doko ni yukeba kieru  
_Où pourrais-je aller pour que ce sentiment de solitude disparaisse ?_**

**"Wa ta shi ni a su wa a ru no..."  
_Il me reste demain_**

**  
Mawaru, mawaru... okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa ima  
_Encore et encore... Dans le temps laissé derrière, je suis_**

**  
Les miserables **

Ai shisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de  
_Je t'ai tant aimé mais maintenant tu es de l'autre côté de ce mur_

**  
Sotto waratteru  
_Riant doucement_**

**_  
_Les miserables **

Fukaku ochite iku wasure kaketa yume no naka de watashi wa ima  
_Perdu dans un rêve oublié je suis_

**  
Les miserables **

Ai shisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de  
_Je t'ai trop aimé et maintenant tu es de l'autre côté de ce mur_

**  
Sotto waratteru  
_Riant doucement_**

**  
Todokanai kono omoi dake... toiki ni nosete  
_Mes sentiments ne t'atteindront jamais… je les dépose dans un soupir_**

Et la chanson s'acheva dans un mixe de violon et musique synthétisée.

Yuki ôta ses mains qu'il avait portées à sa tête. Peu de temps auparavant, une nouvelle migraine l'avait surpris et il s'était effondré sur le sol. Mais, alors que la chanson s'achevait, la douleur s'en fut.

**C'était Mizerable de Bad Luck ! **Hurla le DJ.** Il est toujours non officiel, et c'est donc l'unique fois que je pourrais le passer. Faites ce que vous pouvez pour vous rendre à NG et les faire changer de décision !**

Yuki se traîna et éteignit la radio. Son esprit commençait à y voir plus clair.

Bad Luck. Un groupe composé de trois jeunes gens sur scène.

Des souvenirs revinrent à sa mémoire, ainsi que des voix.

_**« Tu n'as aucun talent. Abandonne ».**_

_**« Je veux juste apprendre à te connaître ».**_

Des chansons bizarres obscurcissaient chaque voix.

Rage Beat. Blind Game Again. Smashing Blue. Spicy Marmelade. Toutes des chansons de Bad Luck.

Et le chanteur…

Il savait à présent. C'était la même voix. C'était ce garçon aux cheveux roses contre lequel Tohma l'avait averti.

Mais comment une personne dotée d'une telle voix pourrait lui faire du mal ?

Il comprit. Ce garçon aux cheveux roses et celui dont parlait Tatsuha n'était qu'une seule et même personne.

**Shuichi…**

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**A propos de la chanson, sa lecture va sans doute vous paraître bizarre mais j'ai traduit du mieux que j'ai pu tout en essayant d'y conserver un sens… J'espère que ça ira… Enfin le principal reste que Eiri ait compris, non ?**_

_**A suivre…**_


	7. Chapter 7

TOO FAR TO REACH

**_Disclaimer_** : malheureusement le bôô Yuki Eiri n''est pas àà moi et le craquant Shindou Shuichi-kun non plus.

**_Auteur_** : Suzu-chan

**_Traducteur_** : Melahel

**Rating** : **M**

_ItaliquePenser…_**…. Gras : Parler

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 7

**Oh, Seigneur, nous allons mourir!** Se lamenta Sakano.

**Tu ne vois pas tout ce monde dehors avec ces panneaux affichant 'AUTORISER LA SORTIE DE MIZERABLE'?** S'enquit Hiro.** Seguchi-san ne pourra pas nous tuer!**

**Je dois admettre que K-san s'est laissé emporter,** intervint Suguru. **Mais, après tout, c'est l'industrie musicale. Si nous ne nous maintenons pas au top des charts, les gens nous oublierons.**

**Je me moque de savoir si "Mizerable" est un hit,** dit Shuichi. **J'espère juste que Yuki l'a entendu.**

**Avec tout le temps libre dont il dispose, je suis sûr que oui,** répondit Hiro. **Arrête de t'inquiéter. Quelle que soit la personne que K-san a envoyé pour délivrer notre cd, elle a en tout cas réussi.**

**En parlant de ça**, s'enquit Sakano, **où est K?**

**Seguchi-san l'a appelé,** répondit Suguru.** Il voulait lui poser quelque question**.

---------

**Je suppose que tu te trouves très malin?** Interrogea Tohma.

K sourit, diabolique.** Plutôt, oui!**

Tohma compta lentement jusqu'à 10 avant de reprendre. **As-tu vu ce qui se passe dehors? Il y a au moins 250 personnes rassemblées dehors! Et, il y a peine une heure de cela, une bagarre a éclat!**

K haussa les épaules.

**C'est ça l'industrie musicale.**

Tohma secoua la tête. A** contrecoeur, je vais devoir autoriser la sortie du single "mizerable". Ces gens-là, et le millier de personnes de tout Tokyo qui nous ont submergés d'appels depuis hier demandent sa sortie. Je vais devoir l'autoriser parce que c'est apparemment bon pour nos affaires.**

K sauta de joie. **Super**!

**Je n'ai pas fini. Tu as peut-être remporté cette bataille, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu as gagné la guerre. Tu es dès ce jour suspendu pendant trois semaines. Tu as exactement cinq minutes pour rassembler tes affaires avant que je n'appelle la sécurité.**

K parut dépité. **Ok**. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte puis se ravisa. **Attend, je n'en ai pas non plus terminé**. Il revint sur ses pas et s'approcha du bureau. **Il y a toujours quelque chose dont nous devons nous entretenir.**

Tohma le foudroya du regard. **Quoi?**

**Ceci.** K sortit de sa poche un dictaphone et appuya sur la touche play.

""_Me crois-tu stupide, Shindou-san? Gronda la voix de Tohma dans le dictaphone. Pensais-tu réellement que je ne comprendrais pas le sens véritable de cette chanson? Ce n'est même pas une chanson! C'est un message! Un message pour Eiri!_

_Je..._

_Tu as tenté de le voir, n'est-ce pas? Tu as été à l'encontre de notre volonté à Mika et moi-même et essayé de le voir!_

_Je..._

_Et cela n'a pas marché parce qu'il ne voulait pas te voir! Alors tu essaies de lui faire passer ce message pour que Eiri puisse l'entendre!_

_Je..._

_Tant que je serais le patron de NG studios, ce message ne sera jamais entendu._

_Un bruit se fit entendre._

_Je ne te le redirai pas, Shindou-san. Tiens-toi à l'écart de Eiri-san. N'essaie pas de monter un autre coup tel que celui-ci ou des mesures drastiques seront prises à ton encontre."_

K arrêta le dictaphone. Tohma était rouge de colère. **Co...comment as-tu...**

**As-tu remarqué le badge "smiley" que j'avais mis sur Shuichi?** Demanda K.

**Non!**

**Lui non plus! Je me doutais de ce que tu allais lui dire alors je l'ai discrètement placé sur lui.**

Tohma regarda le dictaphone. **Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec ça?**

K sourit. **Il est facile d'imaginer à quel point la presse sera intéressée de savoir que non seulement tu t'opposes à la sortie de "Mizerable" à cause de Yuki, mais qu'en plus tu fais tout pour** **les séparer!**

Tohma s'énerva davantage. **C'est du chantage!**

**Non, juste du business.**

Tohma soupira bruyamment, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. **Très bien, que veux-tu?**

**Laisse-tomber la mise à pied. J'aime pas vraiment ça; cela me donne trop de temps libre. Et je veux ta pleine et entière coopération pour les titres que nous sortirons dans le futur.**

Tohma le regarda, abasourdi. **C'est tout, Pas de "ne te mêles plus de leur relation"?**

**Même si je te le demandais, tu ne le ferais pas alors c'est pas la peine. Mais, par contre, je te demanderai d'arrêter de blâmer Shuichi à chaque fois que quelque chose va mal. C'est injuste, et en plus cela le fait déprimer et il n'écrit plus après.**

Tohma garda le silence pendant un long moment. **Très bien. Je vais tenir une conférence de presse et annoncer la sortie du single "Mizerable". Je ne veux pas t'y voir.**

**Au contraire, je serai là pour m'assurer que tu ne me joues pas de mauvais tour.** **A tout à l'heure!**

----------

Tohma grogna de rage, essayant de réorganiser les papiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau.

_Maudit soit cet Américain!_ Fuma-t-il en silence. _Oser me faire du chantage! A moi! Je me moque de savoir qui sait que je ressens quelque chose pour Eiri-san, mais la presse me réduirait en pièces! Seigneur! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je les virerai tous sur le champs!_

C'est à ce moment que l'on toqua à la porte. Tohma retint sa colère, ne désirant voir personne à cet instant. **Je suis occupé!**

La porte s'ouvrit cependant. **Tohma**?

C'était Mika. Quelqu'un que Tohma ne désirait pas vraiment voir pour l'instant.

**Mika-san, je suis sur le point de me rendre à une conférence. Cela ne peut-il attendre?**

Elle parut blessée. **En fait, non cela ne peut attendre, Tohma. Je dois te parler de quelque chose.**

Tohma secoua la tête. **Mika-san, je suis pressé...**

**J'ai été voir le médecin aujourd'hui parce que je ne me sentais pas bien.**

**Mika-san, pourquoi as-tu fait cela? Tu m'as paru plutôt en bonne santé ces derniers temps.**

Le visage de Mika s'assombrit. **Tohma, je n'ai pas cessé de vomir ces deux dernières semaines.**

Tohma s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas cela. **Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé?**

Elle se mit en colère. **Regarde-moi, je suis aussi pâle qu'un fantôme! Et je t'en ai parlé, mais tu ne fais que t'occuper de ton travail sans faire attention à moi!**

Tohma frappa de ses deux mains sur son bureau. **Mika-san, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de cela en ce moment! J'ai eu une journée suffisamment difficile, d'autant que maintenant je suis obligé de donner une conférence de presse pour satisfaire aux désirs d'une autre personne!**

Sa colère disparut. Je** suis désolée. Mais, le médecin m'a dit...**

**Mika-san, on en parlera plus tard. Je dois y aller**. Il passa à côté d'elle. **Je serais à la maison ce soir, on aura alors tout le temps d'en discuter.** Et il sortit.

Tohma savait qu'elle n'avait pas mérité cela. Mais, il était en colère et avait besoin de se défouler. Malheureusement, c'est sa femme qui avait du en supporter les conséquences.

_Enfin, je rentrerais à la maison ce soir,_ se dit-il._ Alors quel que soit le problème, elle pourra m'en parler à ce moment-là._

---------

Mika se tint debout, dans le bureau à présent vide de Tohma. Elle se sentit vidée de toute énergie.

**On en reparlera plus tard, voilà ce qu'il me dit**, murmura-t-elle. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. **Et si j'avais une maladie incurable et qu'il ne puisse plus venir me voir après parce qu'il serait trop tard** ?

Tohma ne rentrait presque plus à la maison. Et même s'il le pouvait, il passait toujours voir Eiri avant, s'assurer que tout allait bien. Faisant ainsi attendre Mika une heure avant qu'il ne rentre enfin à la maison.

_Et même lorsqu'il est à la maison, il ne me prête aucune attention,_ pensa-t-elle._ Il prétend m'écouter ou alors me dit qu'il est trop fatiguer. Je parie que c'est ce qui va se passer ce soir. Il sera trop fatigué, ou trop préoccupé par Eiri pour se soucier de moi, sa propre femme._

Ce qui venait de se passer était sans doute aucun leur première dispute. Tohma ne s'en soucierait certainement plus, mais pour Mika, c'en était de trop. Elle était venue pour lui apporter une bonne nouvelle, mais il n'avait fait que l'envoyer paître comme si elle n'était personne.

_Pourquoi ne peut-il pas me consacrer un peu de temps? Il en prend bien pour Eiri, pour Nittle Grasper, et pour les studios NG. Mais jamais pour moi alors que je suis sa femme! Je sui sa femme, mais il se soucie plus d'Eiri que de moi!_

Mika soupira tristement, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Se laissée aller à ses émotions; faire tout un plat de rien du tout.

Enfin, dans son état, cela était compréhensible.

Elle parvint à une conclusion. Sans doute pas la meilleure, mais au moins, elle l'aidait à se sentir mieux.

**Je ne vais rien lui dire**, dit-elle à haute voix. **Je ne sais pas s'il se soucie de moi, mais pour l'instant je me fiche bien de savoir s'il est au courant ou non. Je ne lui dirai pas ce qui m'arrive. S'il m'aime vraiment, il finira bien par s'en rendre compte.**

Souriant à ses propres mots, elle quitta la pièce. Elle se sentait mieux à présent.

------

**KUMAGOROU BEAM!** Hurla Ryuichi, lançant son Kumagorou contre de nombreux objets qui se trouvaient là.

Yuki le regarda. **Heu... Tatsuha, pourquoi as-tu amené un attardé mental dans mon appartement?**

Tatsuha le foudroya du regard. **Aniki, il n'est pas fou, il est juste différent!**

Yuki secoua la tête, grimaçant en voyant un autre objet se briser sur le sol. **Il a intérêt à remplacer tout ce qu'il casse.**

**Il est suffisamment riche pour! **Répondit Tatsuha. **C'est une rock-star après tout!**

Yuki soupira. **Tatsuha, j'ai une question à te poser.**

**Ok, vas-y!**

**C'est à propos de Shuichi.**

Le visage de Tatsuha s'éclaira. **Tu te souviens de lui?**

**Je sais qu'il est membre d'un groupe de rock et qu'il a des cheveux roses. Mais, est-ce que je le connais personnellement? Tu sais, avant que je n'ai cette amnésie?**

**... Tu as entendu sa chanson?**

**Ouais.**

**KUMAGOROU BEAM**! Ryuichi lança Kumagorou contre la vitre. **Hé, tu as frappé ta propre image, Kumagorou!**

Tatsuha toussota. **Je vais t'en dire un peu plus de sorte que les souvenirs ne te submergent pas. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu n'en parleras pas à Onee-san et à Tohma-san.**

**Et pourquoi pas?**

**S'il te plaît.**

**Très bien.**

**Ok. Alors, en fait...**

–-------

**C'est bon tout le monde! C'est terminé!** Cria K. **Seguchi-san vient de tenir une conférence où il a dit qu'il autorisé la sortie du single "Mizerable".**

Tous sautèrent de joie.

**Comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir sans punition**? Lui demanda Shuichi.

K lui montra un badge 'smiley'. **Tu te souviens de ça?**

**Heu, non.**

**Bien sûr que non! Je l'ai discrètement placé sur toi avant que tu n'ailles voir Seguchi-san! Cela a enregistré toute votre conversation!**

Shuichi pâlit. **Tu... ne l'a pas fait chanté, n'est-ce pas**!

K sourit, diabolique, provoquant une crise de panique générale.

**Tu es fou!** Hurla Suguru. **Quand mon cousin se met en colère, il est en colère! Si jamais il trouve une manière de se sortir de là, on est fichu!**

**Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir!** gémit Sakano, courant dans la pièce.

Hiro s'assit. **Ce qui compte c'est que la chanson soit officielle.**

**Peut-être pourrais-je revoir Yuki!** Pleura Shuichi. Des flots de larmes commencèrent à envahir la pièce.

**Je ne compterai pas là-dessus**, le coupa K. **Seguchi-san a promis de cesser de te rendre responsable de l'amnésie de Yuki. Mais, il n'a pas promis de cesser de s'interposer dans votre relation.**

Shuichi se laissa tomber sur le sol.

K frappa des mains. **Aujourd'hui a été une journée difficile, alors je vais vous laisser partir plus tôt. Reposez-vous bien, nous commencerons à préparer la réalisation du clip dès demain!**

**Je n'aime pas tourner les clips, je préfère de loin les lives,** remarqua Shuichi. **C'est un enregistrement qui joue pendant les clips alors que je peux chanter dans les directs.**

**Cela fait partie de l'industrie musicale**, lui dit Hiro. **On doit faire des choses que l'on aime pas spécialement. Notamment les trop nombreuses idées de publicité de K-san.**

**Sans doute.**

Hiro se dirigea vers sa moto. **Bon, je vais rentrer. Je te dépose?**

Shuichi acquiesça d'un signe de tête.** Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le train aujourd'hui**. Il s'approcha de la moto d'Hiro.

Hiro attacha son casque. **Au moins, le tournage des clips est amusant...** il s'arrêta brusquement.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?** S'enquit Shuichi, n'entendant pas une voiture approcher.

**Finalement**, lui dit Hiro, il** semble que je vais rentrer seul à la maison aujourd'hui. Il me semble que tu as un chauffeur.**

**Hein?** Shuichi se retourna, et vit une familière voiture noire ralentir à leur niveau.

**Je te verrai demain**. Hiro démarra sa moto et partit. Shuichi s'en rendit à peine compte alors que la voiture noire s'arrêtait devant lui.

La porte conducteur s'ouvrit et une personne en sortit. **Shindou Shuichi? J'aimerai te parler**.

Shuichi le regarda, pétrifié sur place. Yuki...

_**A suivre...**_


	8. Chapter 8

TOO FAR TO REACH

**_Disclaimer_** : malheureusement le bôô Yuki Eiri n''est pas à moi et le craquant Shindou Shuichi-kun non plus.

**_Auteur_** : Suzu-chan

**_Traducteur_** : Melahel

**Rating** : **M**

_ItaliquePenser…_**…. Gras : Parler

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 8

Shuichi resta pétrifié. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Pourquoi Yuki cherchait-il à le voir.

Yuki l'observa derrière ses lunettes de soleil, une cigarette à la bouche. **Alors, tu ne viens pas?**

**Hein? Quoi?**

Yuki secoua légèrement la tête. **Je t'ai dit que je voulais te parler. Et puisque cela ne regarde que nous, je pensais que nous pourrions aller à mon appartement.**

**Mais... mais tu m'as dit de ne plus t'approcher.**

Yukifit une légère grimace, surprenant Shuichi. **Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. Tout ce que je te demande maintenant c'est de venir avec moi.**

Shuichi regarda la voiture.** Cela ne pose pas de problème à Mika-san et Seguchi-san?**

Yuki tira une bouffée de sa cigarette. **Et depuis quand ai-je besoin de demander la permission de ma soeur et mon beau-frère pour emmener quelqu'un à la maison?**

Shuichi sourit. Cela ressemblait plus à Yuki.

Yuki grimpa dans sa voiture. **Allez, viens.**

Shuichi hésita un instant puis s'installa côté passager.

------

Cela faisait si longtemps que Shuichi n'avait pas été dans l'appartement de Yuki. Il frissonna lorsqu'il retrouva l'ambiance familière de ce lieu.

**Assieds-toi**, lui dit Yuki. Il disparut dans la cuisine. **Je t'offrirai bien quelque chose à boire mais je n'ai que de la bière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à en acheter, mais Tohma m'a dit que c'était l'une de mes habitudes.**

Shuichi fit la grimace. Il avait peu voir pas du tout de doute sur les relations particulièrement intimes (pas dans le sens où vous pensez, pervers!) qui existaient entre Yuki et Tohma. Parfois, il trouvait étrange que quelqu'un qui n'était même pas de sa famille par le sang puisse lui donner des ordres tel un chef de famille.

Yuki ressortit de la cuisine, sirotant sa bière. Shuichi s'agita, se souvenant encore de leur rencontre. Sa joue lui faisait encore mal quand il y repensait.

**Bien**, dit Yuki en s'adossant au mur face à Shuichi. **J'aimerai éclaircir quelque point avec toi.**

**Hein?**

**On me raconte plusieurs histoires au version très différente te concernant, et toutes viennent de ma famille. Je ne sais franchement plus qui me ment, alors je voudrais entendre la tienne.**

Shuichi pâlit. Il voulait se rapprocher de Yuki, mais...

Yuki but à nouveau un peu de bière. **Alors, quelle était la nature de nos relations?**

Shuichi ouvrit grand la bouche. **Je je je je je je...**

Yuki haussa un sourcil. **Tu me sembles ignorer la situation. Très bien, je vais te faire un bref topo sur ce qui m'a été dit et tu t'expliqueras après.**

Shuichi ne parvint pas à dire un seul mot.

**Mika ne m'a rien dit sur toi. Attend, je recommence. Elle a mentionné un ami de ton âge, ta taille et qui parle beaucoup trop.**

Shuichi soupira bruyamment. Il se rappela que Mika lui avait demandé de laisser du temps à Yuki puis elle lui permettrait de le revoir.

**A présent, Tohma... et c'est là où cela ne va pas... il m'a dit que non seulement tu avais une mauvaise influence sur moi mais qu'en plus tu étais à l'origine de mes blessures, et de mon amnésie.**

Ses propos causèrent un tel choc à Shuichi qu'il sentit son coeur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Il bondit sur ses pieds. **C'est un mensonge! je ne sais pas quelle influence j'ai sur toi, mais je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal! Bon sang, je suis celui qui t'a trouvé ainsi**!

Yuki posa sa bière. **Mon frère Tatsuha m'a dit quelque chose à ton sujet, mais je ne vais pas t'en parler. Je veux entendre dire de ta bouche la nature de notre relation.**

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Shuichi. Il ne pouvait croire que Tohma lui fit un coup pareil. Ce qui le blessait encore plus, c'était le fait que Yuki n'en fasse aucun cas, comme si cela n'était rien.

Il se rassit. **Nous étions amants. Du moins, je le croyais. Nous nous sommes rencontrés une nuit, dans un parc et tu as vu des paroles de chanson que j'avais écris. Tu n'as pas hésité à me dire à quel point j'étais mauvais. Cela m'a ennuyé, mais je ne parvenais pas à te sortir de mon esprit.**

**J'ai fini par écrire une autre chanson, Rage Beat. Je suis venu te demander d'assister à mon concert. Je voulais te prouver que j'étais capable d'écrire une chanson**. **Puis , tout fut confus...** Shuichi ne voulait pas parler de toute leur dispute avec Mika. **Puis tu m'as embrassé. Après cela... je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi.**

**Tu m'as envoyé promener de nombreuses fois, mais nous avions aussi nos bons moments. Il y a eu des moments où tu as été si cruel, d'autres où tu as été si doux. Je... je t'aimais, bien que tu sois un homme. Tu m'as laissé habiter dans ton appartement, et tu as même reconnu que j'étais ton amant, dans un certain sens. Personne n'approuvait notre relation... Sauf peut-être Tatsuha et mon groupe... Et... Voilà.**

Yuki écouta tout cela sans dire un mot, ni même changer d'expression. Puis il soupira. **Tatsuha m'a tenu le même discours.**

L'espoir revint en Shuichi.

**Mais, arrivé à ce point... je ne sais plus que croire. On m'a dit beaucoup de mensonges, et je les ai crus.**

L'espoir disparut. Shuichi se leva lentement. **Mais... je te dis la vérité.**

**Je n'en sais rien. Tohma m'a dit qu'il me disait la vérité, et pourtant sa version est complètement différente.**

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Shuichi. **Tu ne me crois pas!**

**C'est...**

Shuichi l'attrapa par les pans de sa chemise. **Crois-tu être le seulqui souffre! Sais-tu au moins ce que j'ai ressenti! Sais-tu ce que l'on peut ressentir quand on rentre chez soi et que l'on trouve sur le sol la personne que l'on aime à demi-morte! Sais-tu ce que l'on peut ressentir quand on te blâme pour tout ce qui s'est passé alors même que tu n'avais aucun contrôle sur les événements! Sais-tu ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsque l'on voit l'amour de sa vie brancher sur des machines, respirant à peine et que tu ne peux l'aider!**

Yuki le regarda.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Shuichi. **Sais-tu ce que l'on peut ressentir quand ton amour se réveille enfin et ne se souviens plus de toi! Non, tu ne sais pas! Je suis désolé que tu sois amnésique, désolé que tout le monde te mente! Mais je ne t'ai jamais menti auparavant Yuki, et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui! Mais si tu ne peux me faire suffisamment confiance pour me croire, alors il vaut mieux que nous ne nous revoyons plus jamais!**

Il relâcha Yuki et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures, et quitta l'appartement le plus vite possible.

Il pleurait alors qu'il courait, ses pas résonnant sur le trottoir.

_Pourquoi est-il venu me chercher?_ Se demanda-t-il_. J'aurais du me douter qu'il ne me croirait pas! J'ai prié pour qu'il se souvienne de moi et sois peut-être un peu plus gentil, mais il est resté le même! Même avec son amnésie, il est toujours cet enfoiré au coeur de glace, Yuki Eiri qui ne fait confiance à personne!_

Des larmes continuèrent à inonder ses joues, mais il ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer. Il en avait trop sur le coeur, et il voulait s'en libérer.

-------

**On est arrivé**! Déclara K. **Voici le lieu de tournage!**

Shuichi soupira lourdement. Il devrait être excité à l'idée de tourner le clip, mais il ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente, et il se sentait toujours aussi mal.

Ami les salua de la main alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. **Salut, les gars!C'est vraiment un superbe endroit, K-san!**

C'était un superbe manoir victorien perdu au milieu de nul part. Il était encore en bon état, mais en rien fantaisiste. De lourds nuages gris obscurcissaient le ciel.

Ami observa leur tenue. **Seigneur, je suis bien trop habillée.**

Alors que le groupe portait leur traditionnel habit de scène, Ami avait revêtue une robe bleu pâle qui lui tombait sur les chevilles.

**Voici donc les lieux du tournage**, leur dit Sakano. **Chacun d'entre vous sera placé dans une pièce de ce manoir. Quelques prises seront faites dans les jardins, du moins si le temps nous le permet.**

**Je suis prêt,** déclara Suguru.

**ALLONS-Y!** cria K, courant dans la maison.

Hiro jeta un regard à Shuichi, remarquant son manque d'enthousiasme. **Quelque chose ne va pas? Je pensais que tu serais de bonne humeur vu que Yuki est venu te chercher hier soir.**

Shuichi acquiesça rapidement. **Oh, ça va. Allez, au boulot.**

--------

**Action!**

L'enregistrement fut lancé. Il s'agissait d'une prise où Shuichi était seul dans une pièce. Il était blotti contre la fenêtre, mais sans que cela ne dissimule son visage.

Les paroles de la chanson résonnèrent dans la pièce, mais Shuichi ne chantait pas. Il restait assis, avec une mine de chien battu. Son personnage dans le clip devait ressembler à cela, mais pas autant.

**Couper**! hurla K. Il se précipita vers Shuichi. **Shuichi, bouge-toi! Cela ne sert à rien si tu ne fais que rester assis là!**

Shuichi le regarda, confus. Il se redressa. **Hein! Quoi!**

**Nous sommes en train de tourner le clip de "Mizerable"! Il faut que tu chantes!**

**Oh, ok. Désolé.**

K secoua la tête. **On recommence.**

Après quelques minutes, Action! fut à nouveau hurler et la chanson fut relancée. Cette fois, Shuichi chanta alors que le cd tournait.

**Ki zukanai furi wo shite  
_Prétendant ne pas remarquer _**

**Chiisana mado kara tooku wo mitsumeteta  
_Je regardais au loin à travers la fenêtre _**

**Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe  
_La voix d'un ange résonne dans le ciel _**

**Kaze ni dakarete  
_Emportée par le vent _**

**Couper! Excellent!**

**Super. Prise suivante!** cria K. Il mit une claque dans le dos de Suguru. A toi!

Tous se précipitèrent hors de la pièce. Hiro s'arrêta et se tourna vers Shuichi qui était toujours assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

**Shuichi, nous prenons la scène suivante**. Lui rappela Hiro.

Shuichi en fut tiré de ses pensées. **Quoi**?

Hiro secoua la tête. **Très bien, qu'est-ce que t'as fait Yuki!**

Shuichi le regarda. **Rien. Yuki ne m'a rien fait.**

**Ben voyons, et les poules ont des dents! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?**

Shuichi se força à sourire et sauta sur ses pieds. **Je vais bien, Hiro! Crois moi, je te jure!**

Avant que Hiro ne puisse émettre une objection, Shuichi s'éclipsa hors de la pièce à la recherche des autres.

**C'est cela oui,** grogna-t-il, avant de le suivre.

_Deux heures plus tard..._

**Ok, passons à la scène du jardin,** leur annonça Sakano, confiant pour une fois. Mais son inquiétude revint à la vue du ciel. Toutefois, il était une fois de plus venu préparer et chaque caméra avait une protection.

Mais Shuichi non.

**Et s'il pleut? **Se lamenta-t-il.

**Si tu te dépêches et que tu le fais bien, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter!** lui répondit K.

Shuichi soupira à nouveau pour la 80ème fois ce jour.

**Action!**

**Tsumetai kaze wo abinagara  
_Baigné par un vent glacial_**

**Kurikaesu yoru ni omoi wo egaiteta  
_Imaginant ces sensations nuit après nuit _**

**  
Sotto kuchizusamu merodi wa  
_Cette mélodie que je fredonne doucement _**

**  
Toki ni kizamarete kieru  
_S'inscrit dans le temps et disparaît _**

**  
**

Et alors que ces dernières paroles retentissaient, la pluie se mit à tomber.

**Ahhh**! cria Shuichi, levant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

**Continue**! Lui dit K, alors qu'il commençait rapidement à être mouillé. **Cela ajoute des effets à la scène!**

Alors Shuichi continua à chanter, errant dans le jardin sous la pluie.

**Nido to modorenai kanashimi wa wasurerarenakute  
_Je ne peux oublier cette tristesse qui ne s'en ira jamais _**

**Ima mo yureru omoi ni somaru koto dekinai karada ga  
_Aujourd'hui encore je ne peux m'échapper de ce flot d'émotion et mon corps  
_  
Kowaresou de...  
_Est sur le point de se briser _**

**Couper**!

**Tous à l'intérieur!** cria K. **Nous devons filmer quelques scènes avec le violon!**

Tous se précipitèrent dans la maison. Shuichi avait une expression encore plus sinistre sur le visage.

**Tiens**, lui dit Hiro en lui tendant une serviette. **Sèche-toi**.

Shuichi prit la serviette sans dire un mot. Il la passa dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Il la maintint contre son visage et ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Il pleurait.

**Shuichi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? Je suppose que ce n'est pas parce que K t'a forcé à rester dehors pour finir la prise?**

Shuichi se frotta le visage avec la serviette. **Oh, je vais...**

**Bon sang, Shuichi!** Hiro l'attrapa par les épaules. **Tu ne vas pas bien! Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse! Alors maintenant, dis moi quoi! Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire!**

Shuichi soupira à nouveau et s'adossa au mur. **Il ne m'a pas cru.**

Hiro cligna des yeux. **Quoi**?

Shuichi ôta la serviette de son visage. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il** m'a demandé de lui expliquer notre relation, et je lui ai tout dit. Tout, risquant la colère de Seguchi-san. Mais il ne m'a pas cru! Il m'a dit que tout le monde lui mentait, et qu'il n'était pas sûr que je lui dise la vérité!**

Hiro secoua la tête. **Je suis désolé.**

Shuichi ferma les yeux, de nouvelles larmes y perlant. **Je pensais... que pour une fois, il me croirait. Je le pensais vraiment... il semblerait que je me sois trompé.**

**Tu ne t'es pas trompé, Shuichi. C'est lui qui est en train de faire une erreur. Mais s'il ne le veut pas, il devra croire quelqu'un. Et cela ne pourra être que toi, parce que tu ne lui as jamais menti. S'il ne peut pas voir cela, alors ce n'est qu'un idiot.**

Shuichi rit à cela. **En temps normal, je ne te laisserai pas parler ainsi de Yuki, mais, là, je m'en fous.**

**Couper!**

Hiro et Shuichi tournèrent la tête. Ami en avait fini avec sa prise et Suguru discutait avec elle.

Hiro haussa un sourcil. **Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, je dirai que Suguru a flashé sur Nayuta-san**.

Shuichi le regarda, éberlué. **Fujisaki! Apprécier quelqu'un!**

**Je sais, cela semble surnaturel. Surtout si on regarde la manière dont il l'a traitée pendant que nous enregistrions le titre. Mais maintenant, il n'arrête pas de la suivre. Soit il l'apprécie, soit il fait semblant.**

Shuichi secoua la tête. **Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir.**

**Shindou-kun, Nakano-kun, c'est à vous!** Les appela Sakano.

Hiro réconforta son ami d'une caresse sur l'épaule. **Essaie de ne plus penser à Yuki. Ne cherche pas à le convaincre, laisse le venir vers toi.**

**"..."**

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

**Et c'est fini!**

Tous les membres du groupe se laissèrent tomber au sol. **Une nouvelle journée de travail terminée.**

Ami ne paraissait même pas fatiguée. **C'était super amusant de tourner avec vous, les gars. J'espère que je pourrais à nouveau travailler avec vous.**

**Ouais, bien sûr,** répondit Shuichi en baillant.

**J'ai besoin de vacances,** dit Suguru. **Toutes ces fois où je dus jouer et rejouer...**

Hiro leva sa main. **Je crois que mes doigts vont se détacher de ma main.**

**FERMEZ-LA!** hurla un Américain à la voix tonnante. K pointa un bazouka sur eux. **Arrêtez de gémir! C'est ça l'industrie musicale, vous êtes supposés travailler comme des esclaves!**

Tous le foudroyèrent du regard.

K rangea son arme.**Enfin, nous avons réussi à tout finir en un jour. Très bien, vous pourrez vous reposer demain!**

**YA-OOOH!** cria Shuichi, rassemblant assez d'énergie pour sauter dans la pièce.

Hiro continua à observer ses doigts. **Je crois que je vais devoir aller voir un médecin.**

----------

**Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi tu lui as dis ça?** L'engueula Tatsuha.

**Je voulais le tester,** répondit Yuki. **Voir comment il allait réagir.**

**Et a-t-il réussi?**

**Non.**

**Aniki!...**

**Mais sa réaction a été étrange. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se mette à pleurer comme un hystérique, mais pas ainsi.**

**Bon, regrettes-tu?**

Yuki y songea un moment. **En fait, oui. Je ne voulais pas le voir pleurer ainsi. Pas le voir pleurer du tout, pour être honnête.**

**Ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Dépêche-toi d'aller le chercher!**

**Où?**

**Là!** Tatsuha lui remit un bout de papier. **Ils tournent un clip à cet endroit! Alors vas le chercher et tâche de ne pas tout gâcher cette fois-ci!**

Yuki regarda le papier, puis Tatsuha.** Comment sais-tu qu'ils tournent à cet endroit?**

Tatsuha rougit. **J'ai... euh... demandé à Ryuichi... et il... euh...**

**Je ne veux pas savoir.** Yuki se leva. **Tu veux venir avec moi?**

Tatsuha secoua la tête. **Je dois partir. En plus, cela ne regarde que Shuichi et toi.**

**"..."**

--------

Shuichi enfila sa veste. Encore heureux que Hiro avait insisté pour qu'il amène avec lui des vêtements de rechange. Il avait frôlé le rhume de près.

**Vous partez?** Demanda Ami. **J'ai une voiture donc je peux vous déposer si vous voulez.**

**J'ai ma moto,** répondit Hiro.

**Je rentre avec Hiro**, ajouta Shuichi.

**Je vais avec toi,** dit alors Suguru.

Ami lui sourit. **Ok**.

Hiro leva les yeux au ciel. **Maintenant, c'est sûr.**

Shuichi haussa les épaules**. Allons-y.**

Ils sortirent. Tout le monde était déjà parti, et Ami et Suguru étaient sortis par la porte de derrière, vu que sa voiture y était garée.

**Tu veux sortir, ce soir?** Demanda Hiro.

Shuichi secoua la tête. **Trop fatigué.**

**Ouais, moi aussi. Je crois que mes doigts** **sont boursouflés. Toutes ces prises que K m'a fait refaire... J'avais envie de l'assommer avec ma guitare.**

Shuichi se mit à rire. **Pourtant tu as plus de patience que n'importe lequel d'entre nous!**

**Je sais. Mais mes doigts me faisaient si mal que je voulais allumer K.**

Shuichi rit à nouveau. **Oh mon dieu, j'aurais aimé voir cela!**

Hiro sourit. **Cela fait du bien de t'entendre rire à nouveau. Tu étais si déprimé ces temps-ci.**

Shuichi lui sourit en retour.** Je ne pouvais pas rester en déprime jusqu'à la fin de mes jours!**

**Et pour Yuki?**

**Et bien quoi? Je ne vais certainement pas le supplier! Il devra venir me supplier! Et quand il viendra, il saura ce que c'est d'être rejeté! Je vais le faire me supplier! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Des flammes brûlaient dans le dos de Shuichi.

Hiro regardait dans une autre direction. **Tu en as l'occasion, il arrive.**

Le feu s'éteignit brusquement. Shuichi se cacha derrière Hiro. **Cela ne fait qu'un jour! Je ne suis pas prêt à l'affronter!**

**Ah vraiment Monsieur 'je vais le faire se traîner à mes pieds'?**

**Je plaisantais.**

**Tu ne peux plus maintenant.**

La voiture s'arrêta à leur niveau. Cela rappela à Shuichi ce qui s'était passé la journée précédente.

Yuki sortit de la voiture et les regarda. **Shuichi, viens avec moi**.

Shuichi le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte. Pas encore une fois...

**Alors**? Yuki le regardait, impatient.

**Heu... heu... heu... heu... heu...**

**Il est tout à toi**, lui dit Hiro, jetant Shuichi sur le siège par la fenêtre de la voiture. **Essaie juste de ne pas tropnous l'abîmer.**

Yuki remonta dans sa voiture sans dire un mot et démarra.

Hiro secoua la tête. **J'espère juste que Seguchi-san n'entendra pas parler de cela.**

---------

Shuichi se retrouva à nouveau assis sur le canapé, Yuki le regardant alors qu'il sirotait sa bière.

_Je ne veux pas rester ici,_ pensa-t-il. _Je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé hier recommence..._

Yuki toussota. **Notre conversation a un peu mal tourné hier...**

**Bien sûr**! Hurla Shuichi, sentant la colère renaître en lui. **Je t'ai tout raconté et tu m'as jeté!**

Yuki ne répondit pas.

**Pourquoi? Pourquoi fais-tu cela! Je sais que l'on t'a menti, mais tu peux me croire! N'as-tu donc pas confiance en moi!**

Yuki garda le silence.

Shuichi bondit sur ses pieds. **Bon sang, mais dis quelque chose! A moins que tu ne veuilles t'en tenir à 'notre conversation a un peu mal tourné hier'!**

Encore un silence.

Shuichi secoua la tête.** Tu sais quoi? Je m'en vais. Seguchi-san et Mika-san n'auront pas besoin de me menacer pour que je me tienne à distance. Je le ferai de ma propre volonté.** Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une main puissante l'attrape par le bras, le tourne, avant qu'il ne soit soulevé et porté sur l'épaule.

**Yuki, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques!** Hurla-t-il, se débattant alors que Yuki traversait l'appartement. **Repose-moi! Mais, bon sang, je suis supposé partir! Pose moi par terre!**

Yuki le déposa, oui, mais pas là où Shuichi le voulait. Yuki avait gagné sa chambre, qui était dans l'obscurité la plus complète, et avait déposé Shuichi sur son lit.

Shuichi se rassit immédiatement. **Yu...**

Yuki le fit taire d'un baiser. Un étrange bruit étouffé sortit de la gorge de Shuichi. Il leva une main, tentant de repousser Yuki. Mais sa résistance disparut, de même que toutes ses forces.

Il se sentait perdu dans ce baiser profond, enlaçant Yuki de ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps que Yuki ne l'avait pas embrassé, si longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti cela...

Yuki cessa de l'embrasser et se pencha sur lui. Il s'était tellement investi dans leur baiser qu'ils étaient à présent tous deux allongés sur le lit.

Shuichi porta inconsciemment sa main à ses lèvres. **Tu m'as embrassé...**

**Pourquoi pas? Tu m'as dit que nous étions amants.**

**Mais...**

Yuki le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser qui dura un long moment. Quand il le relâcha enfin, Shuichi était à court d'air.** Mais... j'étais en colère après toi...**

Yuki commença à le délester de sa chemise. **Mais tu peux me pardonner, non?**

Shuichi haleta quand les lèvres de Yuki se posèrent sur sa peau nue. **Mais mais mais Seguchi-san...**

**Je te l'ai déjà dit, je peux prendre mes décisions seul. A présent, tais-toi et laisse-moi faire.**

Après cela, aucune parole ne fut échangée.Enfin aucune parole n'était vraiment nécessaire.

**_A suivre...

* * *

_**

**_Voilà la suite devrait arriver courant décembre si j'arrive à me mettre au boulot -sans que mes patrons ne fassent trimer comme une esclave au boulot (à croire que le temps de l'esclavage n'est pas aboli )- et si j'ai quelques petits encouragements (ça fait toujours plaisir...)._**

**_Sinon, j'envisage la traduction d'une autre fic comme kdo de noël et qui mettra en scène nos deux tourtereaux aux moments des fêtes de Noël... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira d'autant que c'est une traduction non autorisée (pour l'instant, ne parvenant à joindre l'auteur) mais je veux vraiment la faire alors je compte sur vous..._**

**_A +_**

**_Mel'_**


	9. Chapter 9

**TOO FAR TO REACH**

**_Disclaimer_** : malheureusement le bôô Yuki Eiri n''est pas à moi et le craquant Shindou Shuichi-kun non plus.

**_Auteur_** : Suzu-chan

**_Traducteur_** : Melahel

**Rating** : **M**

_Italique : Penser…_**…. Gras : Parler….. _Gras Italique : Rêve

* * *

_**

**CHAPITRE 9**

_**Sensei** !_

_Il courait vers quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'apparemment plus grand que lui. Son visage était flou, il ne parvenait à le reconnaître._

_**Eiri-san, as-tu trouvé ce que tu voulais ?** lui demanda l'homme._

_**Oui ! Il était en vente aussi !**_

**_C'est bien. Nous devons rentrer à présent._**

_**Ok !**_

_Eiri-san ? Mais c'était son nom !_

_Était-ce un flash-back ?_

_Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était allé à New York !_

_Qui était cet homme ?

* * *

_

Yuki se força à se lever. Il regarda autour de lui, son coeur battant à tout rompre.

_Un rêve, _se dit-il_. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Un instant, pourquoi étais-je à New York ? pour ce que j'en sais que je n'ai jamais quitté le Japon ! Peut-être était-ce une hallucination ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe._

Il se recoucha, ne désirant rien d'autre que se perdre dans le sommeil une fois de plus…

Le téléphone sonnait.

Yuki gronda en levant la tête. Il remarqua un corps près de lui, se rappelant des événements de la veille. Il est un sourire, et caressa Shuichi sur la tête.

Un moment, il se rendit que le téléphone sonnait toujours.

Il se força à se lever et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Fermant sa robe de chambre sur lui, il décrocha. **Il est 6 h 30 du matin.**

**Je suis désolé de perturber ton sommeil de remise en forme,** lui répondit Thomas. **Mais je t'ai appelé hier mais tu n'as jamais répondu à ton téléphone.**

**Je vais bien, Tohma.** Yuki alluma une cigarette.

**Tu n'es pas avec des « amis », n'est ce pas ? **

Yuki prit une bouffée de cigarette**. Pourquoi, cela t'intéresse ? **

**Non, Eiri-san. Je sais juste ce qui est bien pour toi.**

Yuki haussa un sourcil, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir**. Vraiment ?**

**Bien sûr. Je te connais mieux que personne.**

Yuki décida de le tester. **Mieux que personne ?**

**C'est ce que j'ai dit.** Tohma était aussi enjoué qu'à l'ordinaire.

**Peux-tu me parler de New York ?**

Il y eut un léger cri de surprise à l'autre bout de la ligne et Tohma garda le silence quelques instant. Puis, il répondit : **Eiri-san, tu n'es jamais allé à New York. Pourquoi, t'as-t-on dit le contraire ? **

**Non, j'en ai simplement rêvé.**

**Oh… Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout.**

**Ai-je ta parole ?**

**Pardon ?**

**Tu vois, il y a eu pas mal de confusion ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas si on me raconte la vérité ou si l'on me dit des mensonges.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Tu vois, tu m'as raconté pas mal de truc sur Shuichi et je les ai crus. Mais, Tatsuha et Shuichi m'ont tenu un tout autre discours. Lequel dois-je croire ?**

**Tu dois ME croire ! Je sais ce qui est bien pour toi et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Mika-san et moi-même savons ce qui est bon pour toi !**

Yuki prit une nouvelle bouffée. **Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire ce qui vous convient à tous les deux ?**

**Eiri-san…**

**Tohma, j'ai 22 ans et je suis adulte. Je pense être capable de faire la différence entre ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi.**

Avant que Tohma ne puisse répondre, Yuki avait raccroché. Puis, il débrancha son téléphone.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, Shuichi était éveillé et assis sur le lit. **Etait-ce Seguchi-san ? **

**Ne t'inquiète pas trop de cela,** répondit Yuki, terminant sa cigarette. **Tohma ne tentera rien.**

Shuichi soupira. **Je l'espère…**

Yuki s'assit sur le lit. **J'espère juste qu'il arrête de m'appeler. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ses idioties.**

Shuichi leva la tête**. Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu me crois ?**

Yuki eut un sourire moqueur mais répondit : **Je ne crois personne. Mais, une fois que j'aurai recouvré la mémoire, je pense que je trouverai la réponse.**

**Mais, tu m'as ramené ici ! Tu me crois sûrement un peu, non ?**

**Je pense que nous avions effectivement certains rapports. Essayons de voir ce dont je me rappelle en attendant.**

**Ok…

* * *

**

Malheureusement pour Shuichi, Tohma n'allait pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Il passa sa journée à récupérer le temps perdu avec Yuki et en gagna un certain mal au derrière, mais cela en valait la peine. Enfin, pas tant que ça pour Shuichi, mais suffisamment.

**Salut !** Hurla-t-il à son entrée en studio.

**Nous travaillons toujours sur les derniers accords pour « Mizerable ».** Lui dit Sakano**. Mais, il devrait sortir en single la semaine prochaine.**

**Super, je suis impatient !**

Hiro sourit légèrement. **Cela fait du bien de te revoir sourire.**

**Ouaip ! Ma vie de chanteur est au top en ce moment ! Je ne peux rester déprimé tout le temps ; je terroriserais nos fans !**

**Si tu vis pour cela, pourquoi ne parviens-tu à finir aucune de nos chansons dans les temps** ? marmonna Suguru.

**OK** ! cria K. **Aujourd'hui nous allons nous occuper de la publicité pour ce titre ! CD de démo, T-shirts, fond d'écran !**

**C'est pas un peu trop ?** s'enquit Hiro.

**Ferme-là ! Au boulot !**

**As-tu remarqué que quelque chose avait changé chez moi ? **Demanda Mika.

Tohma la regarda brièvement avant de reprendre ses papiers. **Tu ne t'habilles que de noir depuis un certain temps. **

**C'est vrai. Rien d'autre ?**

**Non pas vraiment.**

Mika soupira sa déception. Elle s'en était tenue à sa résolution de ne rien dire à Tohma. Mais depuis qu'il il faisait à peine attention à elle, elle essayait de le mettre sur la piste. Malheureusement, il n'avait compris aucun de ces indices.

Tohma décrocha le téléphone. **Allo, Sakano-san ? Oui. Peux-tu tu m'envoyer Shindou-san ? Non, juste lui. Oui. Et vérifie qu'il ne porte rien sur lui. Très bien. À tout à l'heure.** Et il raccrocha.

**Pourquoi veux tu voir Shindou-kun ?** S'enquit Mika.

**C'est par rapport à la musique, Mika-san. **

Mika secoua la tête. **Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Et pour te le prouver, je vais rester ici et écouter votre entretien.**

**Mika-san…**

**Si cela a rapport à Eiri, et j'ai autant de droit que toi de faire savoir mon opinion. Il est MON frère, tu sais.**

Tohma secoua la tête. **Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux.**

Mika s'installa sur le canapé.

**Je vais de ce pas m'assurer qu'il s'en tient à ce que je dis.** Tohma tira une cassette de son tiroir. **Et je vais m'assurer que personne ne se moque de moi**. Et il tira la bande hors de la cassette.

**Qu'est-ce que cela ?** S'enquit Mika.

**K-san m'a fait du chantage avec ceux-ci. Mais j'ai réussi à le récupérer. Désormais il ne pourra l'utiliser contre moi. **

Mika remua sur le canapé. **Que veux tu exactement dire à Shindou-kun ?**

**Comme d'habitude. Reste à l'écart d'Eiri-san, sinon.

* * *

**

Shuichi entra avec hésitation dans le bureau de Tohma. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. **Seguchi-san ?**

Tohma lui fit l'un de ses sourires. **Bonjour, Shindou-san.**

Shuichi vit la cassette sur le sol. Et il vit Mika sur le canapé.

Il comprit pourquoi il avait été appelé et se tourna pour partir.

**Tu pars déjà ? Sans même entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ?**

Shuichi s'arrêta. **Nous avons une dure journée qui nous attend. Je ne peux rester…**

**Tu es parti voir Eiri-san,** lui dit Tohma. Il se leva lentement de derrière son bureau. **Tu es parti le voir et lui as raconté ton histoire. **

Shuichi se retourna. **Je le devais ! Tu lui as raconté n'importe quoi sur moi ! Je voulais qu'il sache la vérité…**

**La vérité ? Qu'il couche avec un garçon qui a la personnalité qu'il avait quand il était encore adolescent ! **

**Tohma !** Cria Mika, sa voix trahissant son choc.

Shuichi recula. **Je voulais seulement… il se soucie le moi…**

**Se soucie de toi ?** Tohma se mit à rire**. Eiri ne pourra jamais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme toi ! Pourquoi n'arrête pas de te faire des idées ? Plus il te verra, plus il se souviendra de Kitazawa Yuki ! C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens !**

Shuichi serra les poings si fort que ses ongles déchirèrent sa peau. Il bouillait de rage ! Et il en avait marre de se faire marcher dessus. Il sentit sa colère monter à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus la contrôler. Il savait qu'il devait se contrôler avec une personne dotée d'autant de pouvoirs, mais il était trop énervé. Alors il éclata.

**Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire !** Gronda-t-il. **Me tuer ! Tu serais bien car c'est la seule raison qui me tiendra hors de portée de Yuki !**

Tohma paru choqué.

Shuichi fit un pas en avant. **Pour qui donc te prends tu, me dire à MOI qui je dois voir ? Ce serait plutôt à elle, **et il montra Mika du doigt, **la soeur de Yuki qui devrait me dire de ne pas le voir. Je n'obéirais certainement pas à quelqu'un qui ne lui est même pas lié fin de ligne!**

**Tu n'es pas Dieu ! Tu ne pas diriger la vie de tout le monde comme tu le désires ! Tu dis que tu ne veux pas qu'il se rappelle de ce qui s'est passé à New York ! Très bien, mais manipuler ses souvenirs et jouer avec ses sentiments, c'est sans doute mieux ! Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu descendes de ton cheval et que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour Dieu ! Ce que Yuki et moi faisons ne regarde personne d'autre que nous ! Alors arrêtes de le contrôler comme s'il était un enfant et non pas un adulte responsable plus que capable de diriger sa propre vie !**

Sur ces mots, Shuichi sortit du bureau laissant Tohma et Mika la bouche béante.

Il courut le long des couloirs, sentant un énorme poids ôté de ses épaules. Ce qu'il avait fait était sans nul doute une des choses les plus stupides qu'il ait jamais faite. Mais cela lui avait fait du bien de tout lui dire en face. Si jamais il devait recommencer, il le referait.

Il croisa Hiro dans le couloir. **Shuichi**…

**Je dois y aller !** Répondit Shuichi. **Je crois que Seguchi-san est vraiment hors de lui !

* * *

**

Mika regarda Tohma alors qu'il se réinstallait calmement derrière son bureau. **Que vas-tu faire ?**

Tohma soupira. **K-san ne peut plus me faire du chantage vu que j'ai détruit la cassette. Je vais convoquer une conférence de presse.

* * *

**

**C'était stupide.**

**Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !** Pleurnicha Shuichi, format SD. **Je devais le faire ! Je ne supportais plus…**

**Tohma peut te virer, tu sais.**

**Mais**…

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Yuki répondit. **Ouais ? Oh**. Il passa le combiné à Shuichi. **Nakano**.

**Hiro** ! Shuichi attrapa le téléphone. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

* * *

**

**Tu es vraiment stupide,** lui dit Hiro.

**Quoi ?**

**Quoique tu es fait, j'espère franchement que cela en valait le coup.**

**Je ne comprends pas.**

**Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas au courant ?**

**Au courant de quoi ?**

**Allume ta télé. C'est diffusé sur de nombreuses chaînes**. Puis, il raccrocha.

* * *

Yuki alluma la télé. Shuichi s'en approcha.

… **Cela se passait il y a quelques minutes. Nous allons vous le rediffuser.**

L'écran montra la salle de conférence de NG studios. Tohma était debout derrière le micro.

**Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement,** dit Tohma. **Mais, je devais annoncer ceci à tout le monde. Un peu plus tôt ce matin, Shindou Shuichi a fait preuve d'un manque de courtoisie envers ma femme et moi-même et ce au sujet de leur nouveau single « Mizerable ». Il était clair que Shuichi n'était pas dans un sain état d'esprit. Heureusement, nous parvînmes à le calmer.**

**Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour Shindou Shuichi, je ne peux ignorer une attitude aussi ignoble. En tant qu'adulte, je le croyais au-dessus d'un comportement aussi enfantin. Ainsi, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le single « Mizerable » ne sortira pas. De plus, Shindou Shuichi est mis à pied indéfiniment.**

_**A suivre…**_

**_Et voilà après une longue absence, je vous offre le 9ème chapitre de cette magnifique série. Je remercie pour les reviews qui font chauds au cœur même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, sachez que je les apprécie et que c'est elle qui me motive…_**

_**En ce qui concerne mes autres fics, ce mois devrait être productif et un certain nombre de MAJ sont prévues donc guettez le site vous aurez de mes nouvelles très bientôt.**_

_**En attendant, j'espère que ce nouveau chap vous a plu… J'attends vos commentaires…**_

_**Mel'**_


End file.
